Draco's Requiem
by CherokeeDancer12
Summary: Someone is killing prior Death Eaters. When the Order steps in and says they will protect some of them Hermione says she will look after Draco. But does she really know what she's getting into?
1. Chapter 1 The Problem

Working and living on my own was nothing I had never expected I would like very much, but I love it now.

I own my own little apartment in the middle of London, close to Diagon Alley, which is also where my own little library lies.

Right now it is just Ginny and me in the store. It's a rainy day in April and business is slow. Ginny is on top of a ladder restocking the shelves with books.

I was sitting behind the counter, beside the radio when I heard a name come across I never thought I would hear again.

'News Flash, prior Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy has been murdered. That is all the information known. No known killer has been found.'

I looked over at the radio. Malfoy.

That family had kept quiet for many years, I had seen Draco once or twice around Diagon Alley. Still had that bleached blonde hair-so he was very easy to spot in a crowd.

I sighed, and returned my attention to The Quibbler that I was reading. But when the radio started to name loads of other names I had never heard of or names I never thought I would hear about again. I started placing the puzzle pieces together.

They were all Death Eaters at some point.

I cleared my throat and looked out the window at the rain rushing down the window. That was when Ginny came walking up to me with empty boxes and handed them over the counter to me.

I grabbed them and put the under the desk.

"Uhh- I am so tired of this rain." Ginny said while leaning against the counter.

I closed my magazine and sat it down, "Yeah me too. It's almost as if it is none stop."

The radio was still going and the reporter said a few more names.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ginny asked, looking at the radio and squinty her eyes.

"Someone is going around and killing prior Death Eaters." I explained to her.

She glanced quickly over at me, "Hear anything about Malfoy?"

I looked at her, "Which one?"

"The one we went to school with."

"I heard nothing of him, but his father was one." I explain.

She sighed, "His father didn't deserve that. But I can say I'm a little relieved to hear it wasn't Malfoy."

"Why do you care if it were?" I asked, becoming very questionable.

She shrugged, "I ran into him a few days ago. He bumped into me and made me drop the stuff I had in my hands. He picked it all up for me and said he was sorry. I don't know he just seemed very different."

I shrugged. Since school was over I hadn't really spoken to Draco. Yes I had seen him in the streets. Once I saw him look into my store window, but he kept walking.

"Well maybe he has changed." I say before getting up and walking up to the door.

It was almost closing time anyway.

When the sun went down I offered to walk with Ginny to her house. Her and Harry had gotten married last spring and have been very happy with each other ever since. Bur Ronald and I on the other hand hadn't made it very far. But we were still great friends and could trust each other with anything.

But when Ginny walked into her house and I followed I was a bit surprised to see half of the Order there.

They were all gathered around the fireplace and Harry was in the center speaking with everyone.

"We can just let them rot." Ronald said.

"Ron, you know we cant. We can help the ones we know who have changed." Harry said.

"I agree with Harry. The ones who we're not sure about wont have protection, but ones we know have changed we can help." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Like who mum?" George asked.

"Well…like Nichelle Kerens, Igor Karkaroff, Narcissa Malfoy-even though she wasn't one she is still in danger-and of course Draco. He's changed."

Ginny walked into the room and everyone looked at us and returned their attention back to the matter at hand.

From the sound of it, it sounded as if they were considering taking the known Death Eaters that had changed and put them into hiding.

I joined the conversation and after many hours of planning of what would be done and how we would contact them was sorted out, we decided on who would be responsible for who. George was paired up with a girl, and Harry agreed to take Narcissa- because he owed it to her-and Ron agreed to take Igor-because he thought he would get Krum's autograph from him-and everyone else decided to take someone until Draco's name came up, and no one stood to take him.

"I would-but I already have Emmy." Ginny said and she looked around at everyone.

I stood up from the couch-volunteering myself.

"I'll take him." I say.

"Very well, onto to Tony Elkwood." Mrs. Weasley said, and I sat down.

We had decided we would take them all separately to a cottage in the mountains and away from any danger around here.

We also decided that we would go weeks apart from each other so it wouldn't be obvious that we were the ones taking them. And we also thought that they would be tracked if they apparated so we would have to use other means to get there-and probably magic free. But once we got there I'm sure they could use magic again.

The next thing we decided was how to contact them. They seemed to already be in hiding but not very well.

"Draco. He works with me on some occasions, I know how to get a hold of him." Neville spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Planned Out

The next morning I went to work as usual. Ginny called said she would have to come in an hour later than normal, which didn't bother me. No news from Neville about Draco, but George was taking off this evening. He had contacted the girl-Chelsea- this morning and she agreed to go with him.

But for now it was just me, inside my own little library, and of course it was thundering outside, with a light drizzle going on. When it was noon, and Ginny hadn't shown up to work yet I started to get a little worried. I left the counter and went to the back to call her house. To my surprise Harry answered.

"Yes?" He said.

"Harry. Have you seen Ginny? She said she would-"

"Awe yes, she wasn't feeling to good. So I told her to stay home today. I told her to call you before she went to lie down but I guess it slipped her mind." He said.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes, just really tired. She'll be fine."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything. Guess I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later Hermione. Oh and also Neville called about an hour ago, he talked to Draco about the move. He's agreed to it, but he seemed kind of edgy and not trusting about it, so maybe you should talk to him?" It seemed more like a question than a statement.

"Thanks for telling me." I say before hanging up the phone and walking out of my office and back towards the counter.

Guess it was just me today.

When I reach the counter I see someone walking around, I get a nervous feeling because they have a solid black cloak on and had the hood up.

They were browsing the isles but when they heard me walking to the counter, they walked towards the counter as well.

I sat down on my stool and they leaned against the counter, "Nice little store you have here." They say.

I know that voice, I haven't heard that voice in a long while but I would know it anywhere.

"I'll take that as one of your few compliments." I say back.

They laughed a little to themselves, and removed their hood.

I was right, it was Draco. His bleached blonde hair, and his stormy gray eyes and that smirk he had on his face.

"Long time no see, Granger." He says to me, leaning on the counter with his elbows.

"I could say the same for you, Malfoy." I answer him.

He gets a nasty look on his face, as if he has just eaten something sour. "Don't call me Malfoy. No one calls me that anymore. Besides, reminds me of my father."

"Sorry." I say, not calling him anything else.

"So it is my understanding that people like me are being killed, my father example one," he said, sounding the least bit sad that his own father had just been killed, "but Longbottom told me you're the person who will be taking me to wherever I'm supposed to go."

I nod my head, "Yeah, you seem to have the complete idea. Except you cant-"

"Use magic once we've left." he said interrupting me.

I nod my head and look down. "And we cant apparate there?" He asked.

"No, because they could track you by using magic around here a lot easier than they could somewhere else, because they wont know where to look."

He sighs. "So how exactly are we supposed to get there?"

I looked up at him, but he wasn't even looking at me anymore he was glancing outside the window.

"I haven't really thought about it to much I suppose."

"Well you bess get to it then." He said returning his attention to me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I say, in a playful tone so he knows I'm not trying to be rude.

"Well, Longbottom also told me that since I was easy to contact we would be next to leave."

"Well, I guess how we could get there would be a car."

"A car?…seriously?"

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I hate cars though." He says, avoiding my question.

"Well, it is the cheapest way to go over a thousand miles, and last time I checked not very many trains go up through the mountains to a remote place."

He looked back down and laughed to himself, he seemed to know I was right. He sighed and said, "Fine. We'll go in a car."

"Well, Malfoy, not to be rude but I wasn't asking for your opinion."

"Well, Granger, I don't care." He seemed to be getting a harsh tone. "I just don't like cars that much okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. We still need to set out this whole thing."

"Like what?"

"What day is best for you to leave?" I ask him, picking up a box with new cookbooks.

"Well-" I walked past him and he took the box from me, "I say we leave Friday. A week since Weasley left, and by then if they went by car than they still wont of reached it because isn't this place like-"

"A week drive. I know."

"So Friday. Where do you need this?" He asked gesturing towards the box with his head.

"Over on the at table." I say pointing out a table in the far corner and following him.

"So, noon? Sound okay?" I ask him, after he sat the box down.

"Yeah." He said and back away from the box.

"Well, I got to go." He said, he sounded kind of weak or maybe he was just tired.

He walked past me and headed for the door. He opened it up and the bell rang from above the door and he stepped out into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3 On The Road

A week passed way to quickly. It was Thursday evening and tomorrow I would be heading to some remote cabin in the woods and mountains. I sighed and zipped up my bag.

I had packed up all of closet, winter and summer clothes-because really I had no idea how long we would be up here, would whether be safe than sorry. I packed all of my shoes, cosmetics, my books, etc.

I was leaving Luna in charge of my library for the time being.

And right now I was sitting in my living room watching TV, drinking my favorite kind of tea.

Harry had arranged getting me a car, so we were set for that. Before the sun went down I went ahead and placed the stuff in the trunk so we would just have to place Malfoy's stuff in there.

I was watching when I realized something, Malfoy hadn't exactly told me where to meet him at. I sighed, I guess he would come looking for me when I didn't pick him up.

The tea cup on my fingers was warm and toasty. Of course it was raining again, and it was a eerie gray and dark color outside.

'Guess I'll be surrounded by snow soon, rather than rain.' I thought to myself.

George had called me on Monday and told me to pack my winter closet because there was snow all over the ground and was still falling.

I had told Neville to pass the news along to Malfoy, which I'm assuming he had.

I clicked off my TV, and placed my mug in my sink within my kitchen and headed to my room, just down the hallway.

Once there I closed my door quietly and put on my pajamas I hadn't packed and crawled into my bed.

I knew it was going to be the last I slept in my own bed. Or at least for a couple of months. I drifted off thinking how glad I was I had paid my rent for the next 6 months in advance.

When I opened my eyes back up, a bright orange color filled my room. I looked out my window and saw blue skies. Not a cloud in sight.

I laughed at the irony in that. The day I leave is the day mother nature finally decides to call a stop to the rain.

I stretched in my bed and eventually got out. I put on the clothes that I was planning to wear-mostly because they were the only clothes that were not in my suitcase.

It was a pair of shorts that went to my knees, and a light purple shirt that hung on me, with a black tank top under it. And I wore my denim blue flip flops.

My hair, curly- as always. And I stepped out of my room and into my kitchen but when I noticed some of my cabinets were opened, I pulled out my wand.

I know I didn't leave those cabinets open last night.

I slowly turned around the corner and heard my TV on, real quiet.

I felt my heart beating fast and my hands began to shake. I saw someone from the mirror in the hallway sitting on my couch, but I couldn't see who it was. I took a deep breath to myself and turned the corner quickly and shot Stupefy at the person. But missed, only because they jumped up when I turned the corner.

"God! Granger!" Draco hollered why he sat back down on my couch.

I sighed in relieve that I knew this person and put my wand up in my pocket.

"You scared me." I say simply and keep standing where I'm at.

I look at him, his blonde hair looks like it did in 3rd,4th,and 5th year. Where it goes almost over his forehead. He had on dark jeans and a black hoodie that he had zipped up halfway. And underneath his jacket I could see the Slytherin green. After all these years, he still has pride of which house he was at school.

I turn back to my kitchen to get myself something to eat. I return to see Draco eating whatever he had found in my cabinets.

I sit in the chair I have that is close to the TV.

"How in the world did you get in here?" I ask taking a bite of cereal.

He took a bite of his breakfast, "Apparated."

"You shouldn't be using powerful magic like that." I say looking over at him.

"Why? I don't care if I'm found." He said taking another bite.

"You don't care?" I almost holler, not really realizing why I am upset. "I have to give up my life for awhile to protect you. I have to give up my library, my house, everything." I say to him, "And you don't even care."

He clears his throat and finishes his breakfast, "No, that's not what I meant. I care about being caught and killed- like my father- but I'm not scared to." He explains to me.

"That makes sense than." I say bringing my voice to inside.

"So, Granger, how about I propose a deal." He says turning towards me, "You have to take me up there, by car." He rolls his stormy gray eyes, "And since you're giving up half of your little life it seems like. How about I buy anything and everything on this trip?"

I have to think about it for a second, he would pay for gas, food, hotels and anything I needed. Or he needed.

I nod my head, "Sounds good to me." I stand up and take my bowel back to my kitchen where I clean it out and put it back up.

Draco lazed around my apartment for most of the day, I left him alone. I did however glance over at him once and saw him taking a nap. For some reason he looked so much more calmer and relaxed.

Or at least I thought he was asleep until he cleared his throat. "You waiting for me?" He asks in a tired sounding voice.

"Yeah pretty much."

He opens his eyes and looks at me, "Well why didn't you just say something?" He gets up into a sitting position and stretches. I shrug, "I guess I thought you looked comfy."

He smirks- the famous Draco Malfoy smirk.

"Well, let's go than." He says and stands.

I get to my feet and walk over to turn the TV off.

I walk through my apartment and turn off all the light I might have left on and once I'm done I see Draco standing beside the door ready to go.

"Have you already put your stuff in the car?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah, Harry told me what it looked like and when I opened the trunk and saw other bags I knew I found the right car."

I sighed, "Well let's head out I guess."

He opens the door, "Ladies first." he gestures out the door and I walk past him and he follows shutting my door behind him.

We reached the car and I climbed into the drivers seat and Draco in the passenger's.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

"Did you pack winter clothes?" I ask after I pulled out onto the highway.

After he didn't answer me I glanced over at him and he had his hood up on his head against the window glass.

He had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow and steady, I knew he had fallen asleep.

I turned up the radio and knew it was going to be a long trip. And I also wondered why Malfoy was so sleepy.


	4. Chapter 4 Dont Worry About It

It was about sunset when Malfoy woke back up, he had jumped in his sleep and had woken himself up. He sighed and sat up straight and covered his face with his hands before sitting back in the seat.

"How far have we been on the road?" He asks. His voice sounding like he is still very tired.

"Um…couple of hours. Probably six." I say, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Six!" He whispers in an almost yelling way.

"Yeah, you've been asleep the whole time." I stated.

He rubs his eyes again, "Yeah, sorry I haven't been sleeping well lately." He says, I can tell it's a cover up but I buy it. He does have a lot on his mind and I'm sure he has been sleep deprived for the past couple of days.

He turned the air vents on him and reached for the air conditioning knob and turned up the air.

"It is so hot in here, isn't it?" He asks.

"I guess." I say and look at him, "But of course you still have your jacket on."

He smirks to himself realizing he did.

He unzips it and takes it off, reveling his Slytherin green shirt. It was short sleeve and reveled his Death Mark.

I took my eyes off of it and returned my attention to the road.

After about ten minutes of Draco nor I saying anything I glanced back over at him, he had his left forearm lying on his leg and traced the outline of his mark with his right fingers.

"You hungry?" I ask, trying to take his mind off of whatever he was thinking hard about.

He snaps out of his daydream, "Yeah, starving." he says looking out his window.

"What do you want?"

He only shrugs, "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me."

"Ok then." I say and take the first exit I saw.

An hour later we were sitting in a place that served anything. Draco bought it all, just like he said he would.

He had gotten some kind of chicken and French Fries. While I had only gotten a salad, for some reason I wasn't that hungry.

We had eaten in silence for about the first twenty minutes, until I looked up at him. He still looked like he was tired, and I couldn't figure it out hadn't he just taken a nap? 'Hopefully tonight he will sleep okay' I thought to myself.

"Ever been dancing?" I ask, trying to make small talk-which I hoped would work.

"Umm…yeah. My girlfriend and I went one time. Probably about a year ago. What about you? Weasel ever take you dancing?" He asked before taking a drink of his drink.

I peck at my salad with my fork, "Umm…no actually he never got around to it. We only lasted like two years after the war." I explain to him.

"Sorry to hear that."

Draco Malfoy just said sorry to me? Over nothing?

"Not a problem to be honest. But I always thought it looked like fun." I say, starting to sound like Luna.

"Well, I didn't have fun but Mae did. Seemed like it was the best thing she ever did." He paused for a second before saying, "But of course she had fun. She was dancing with Draco Malfoy."

I actually laughed a little to myself.

I guess he was starting to wake up.

We talked the rest of the time we ate I found out his girlfriend-Mae- he had met her about a year after the war. How happy she made him, and he made her happy. And all of the things that they did together, and how Draco could see them together for a long while. But about two years ago she had died.

He was very quiet about how she had died, but I didn't bother him about it.

"Well…want to stay on the road for a few more hours? Or go ahead and get a hotel?" I ask.

"Hmm…about go ahead and get a hotel." He offered.

"Sounds good to me." I say standing.

"Want me to drive?" He asks.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just drive until I see the first hotel. Pull in and check in."

So I let him drive, and for someone who hated traveling by cars as much as he did, he was actually a good driver.

"You know Granger." He started to say, "I'm not a bad person." He started to say.

I looked over at him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"I know." I say in a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"And sorry, that you had to give up a lot of stuff for this. You know you didn't have to. We both could have stayed in London and wondered about the streets and smell the fudge being made in the candy stores at Christmas and the feeling of the first winter day…" He said,

He kind of seemed to be talking more to himself than me, "Are you okay?" I ask him.

He smirks and laughs to himself, "Of course. Just thinking through childhood memories. Ones that make me happy."

"Well, Malfoy, you couldn't stay there. They would have found you eventually and killed you."

He doesn't say anything else to me, he only continues to stare at the road.

We didn't say anything until we parked in the parking lot of the hotel. He jumped out of the car before I even had a chance to take my seatbelt off. He went inside of the hotel. I decided to stay in the car, he would come back for the bags. So that's when I would follow him into the hotel.

And sure enough he came strolling out of the hotel, he actually looked like a man who knew what he was doing and was determined, and like he would stand out in a crowd of people. He actually looked very attractive walking back towards the car.

He opened my door and handed me a room key, "Here you go. Room 251." He said handing it to me.

I took it from his hands and he walked around and opened the trunk and grabbed his bags. Or I thought he did. Until I climbed out of the car I realized he had grabbed my bags.

I walked up to him, "Umm…Draco?" I say.

I realized it was the first time I had used his first name.

He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"You do know that those are my bags, right?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I'm not color blind. The gentleman thing to do would be take them up to your room."

"I just need that one and that one." I say pointing them out to him. He takes them out and starts walking towards the hotel. I follow behind him. We walk past the front desk, the receptionist is behind the counter. She glances up at Draco and grins, he doesn't notice, but then she saw me and lost the grin and only smiled, a forced smile. I follow Draco to the elevator and we go up to the second floor and to my room.

I use my room key to open the door and I walk into my room and Draco followed putting my bags on the only bed in the room.

He walked out of my room and to the hallway shutting my door behind him.

I only stare at the door for a few seconds before walking towards it. I realized that I needed to know what room he was in.

In the hallway I caught a glimpse of him stepping into the elevator. I sped walked down the hallway catching the door before it closed. Draco had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his feet, or he was until the door opened back up.

He looked up at me, "Thought I left you in your room." He says.

"Yeah, you did." I say jumping into the elevator so that the door may close. I stood beside him.

"Actually. I wanted to say sorry and thank you." I say. He looks over at me and seems surprised.

"Sorry for what?" He asks. He seems completely obvious to what I'm talking about.

"For saying if you stayed there you would be killed."

It wasn't until the doors opened back up that he spoke again, "Hey, just don't worry about it kay? It's not a big deal." He says while walking backwards out of the elevator.

I follow him-but walking straight.

"I forgot to also ask you. What room are you in?"

"253. Right next door."


	5. Chapter 5 You Owe Me

Back in my room, I turned on the lights and the TV. I took a shower and changed into my PJ's.

I walked out and curled up in the hotel bed.

I listened to the TV playing and slowly drifted off to sleep under the maroon blanket. I dreamed last night, I was standing in my library and Draco was helping me restock the shelves-mostly the ones I couldn't reach.

It was a sunny day and it matched his mood, he seemed happy ad cheerful. Smiling and laughing every now and then, even though I couldn't hear what he was saying, I laughed too.

Then all of a sudden Draco became very shaky with the book in his hand. I ended up taking it from him and sitting it down on the table behind us.

I told him to sit down and he did as I instructed. But slowly.

He sat down in the chair and laid his head down. The sun from outside was very slowly starting to fade away and turn into gray clouds.

"Maybe you should go home." I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

He nods his head in agreement and stands up. But when he does his knees give out from under him and he collapses on the floor.

I run to him and get to my knees, "Draco! Draco!" I holler at him, but he is unresponsive.

Then it was pouring rain outside and lighting every couple of seconds.

I shook Draco as gently as I could but knew he could feel it. "Come on Draco wake up…wake up."

He coughed and opened his eyes and he sat up, leaning against me. "I'm just tired." He says to me and coughs again.

I jump awake at the sound of thunder rolling across the sky.

I look at the clock 8:32 it says.

I stretch and get out of bed and realize my TV is still on. I walk into the bathroom and decide what I'm going to wear today. I decided since it was raining I would wear my jacket.

I pulled my hair back into a braid and then changed into my light jeans and my silver shirt that had a gold flower outline on it.

I grabbed my shoes from my other bag and put on tennis shoes, put on my zip up hoodie and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I notice-once I'm downstairs- that it really is pouring rain. I sigh knowing that I will be driving in that soon.

I walk over to where breakfast is being served and grab myself a muffin, cereal a box,and some apple juice.

The news report was on the TV that was hanging above the fireplace. Looked like it would be raining all day long. I sighed and started to eat my breakfast.

"Hi." I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn around and see a guy, who I have never seen before. He had on a red sweater and had glasses on. He actually looked very geeky.

"Umm…hi." I say, and return my attention back to the weather. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asks.

"Umm…actually I'm waiting for someone." I say. Hoping that Draco will come down, but then I thought he was probably still asleep.

"Well, may I sit with you until they get here?" He asks.

I sigh to myself in defeat, "Sure go ahead." I say and he walks around the table and sits across from me.

"Hi, I'm Ian." He says.

"Hello. I'm Hermione." I say before eating some of my cereal.

He starts to eating his breakfast, and I wish he would have just realized how awkward this was and would just leave.

But I also wish Malfoy would wake up and come down to breakfast. Maybe I should have called him and invited him to breakfast.

"So Hermione, what business do you have up here?' He asks. I can tell he is just trying to make small talk.

I make up a lie, hopefully he would catch on that him sitting here wasn't necessary.

"Well, my boyfriend and I are going up to the mountains." I say. It was half of a lie I guess.

"What for?" He asks.

"Oh going skiing. Staying one of those expensive hotels with the skiing grounds behind it." I say, totally lying now.

"Oh. Any special occasion?" He asks.

"Umm…not particularly." I say and shrug.

After he doesn't say anything for awhile I say, "Would you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back." I get up and while he nods and walk over to the front desk.

"Yes how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks.

"Umm…would you make a call up to 253?" I ask.

"Of course." She answers and starts to dial the phone. I can hear it ringing continually.

I wait until the ringing stops and I hear someone say something a tired voice.

"Yes, I am sorry Sir to wake you. But a woman at the front desk said to phone your room."

She looks at me before handing me the phone. "He would like to speak with you."

I take the phone from her hands and clear my throat in the phone so he knows I am there.

"What do you want Granger? You woke me up." He seemed tired yet annoyed at the same time.

"Come down to breakfast." I simply say to him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because…" I say not sure I should tell him that someone wont leave me alone.

"Because why Granger?"

I sigh into the phone, "Because a guy wont leave me alone and I said I was saving a seat for someone else and he still insisted on sitting with me. So I let it slip that my 'boyfriend' was supposed to come join me." I say in a rush of words.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"You heard me…" I say.

"You wake me up. Tell me to come have breakfast because you want a guy to leave you alone. You have also told this guy that I was your boyfriend-which we all know you want that but it wont happen." He says.

"Exactly."

It was silent on both sides of the phone call for a second until he sighed. "Fine. I'll be down in a few minutes. But you owe me okay?"

"Okay." I say before the lone goes dead.

I hand the phone back to the lady at the front desk, "Thank you." I say and she smiles and I head back to where my breakfast and Ian are waiting.

I sit down and sigh before starting to bite into my muffin again.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Oh, the bimbo fell back asleep. I knew he would so I called up to the room to make sure he was getting ready."

"Oh ok." He said, he still wasn't obviously getting the hint that he needed to leave.

It was an awkward next ten minutes before he said, "Seems like your boyfriend fell back asleep."

I laugh a little, "Awe no he's just not a morning person."

Just then Draco walked in. He had on light jeans and a three quarter sleeve black shirt. His hair is all messed up like he had just rolled out of bed-which I'm sure he had.

"Draco!" I holler at him and gesture for him to come sit with me.

He smiles-probably part of his act-and walks over to me.

He pulls up a chair from another table and he sat beside me and took my muffin off my plate.

"Draco, this is Ian. Ian, this is Draco."

Draco extends his hand towards Ian and shook his hand.

When Draco came back he started picking at my muffin and taking bites off of it, "That' s a cool tattoo." Ian said gesturing towards Draco. I looked at him to see how he would react.

He turned his arm upwards and looked at it. "Thanks." He said then stretched and yawned.

"So, Hermione told me that you two were going up to the mountains."

Draco looked over at me and smiled, "Yeah. She planned the whole trip." I laugh and nudge him, "But you agreed to go." I say.

Ian smiles, "Oh well I guess I better go. My little sister will probably wake up and be wondering where I went."

He says standing up and grabbing his trash. "Very nice to meet you Hermione and Draco."

Draco stands up, "Nice to meet you too, Ian." he shakes his hand again and Ian walks away.

Draco takes his seat and sits across from me.

"Very well played Granger." He says, still eating my muffin.

"You too." I say getting up and throwing away my trash and getting another muffin before rejoining him at the table.

"You owe me." He says putting the muffin down.

"Yeah I know. But what in the world took you so long to get down here?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Hey don't rush me in the morning, okay. I'm defiantly not a morning person." He says with a smirk on his face-that was the only way I knew he was kidding.

"I can tell." I say. I look down at his muffin and he leans back in the chair, he probably took three bites out of.

"Not hungry?" I ask, picking at me muffin.

He shakes his head, "Not really. I think I'm going to go ahead and go pack my things up." He says while stretching.

"Okay." I say and continue sitting where I am at.

He walks back towards the elevator and I watch him step into the elevator. I was grateful that he had came and helped me with Ian.

I sighed before getting up myself and heading towards the elevator. I guess I would need to pack my stuff up as well.

Once I reached my room I gathered all of my belongings together and took my bags down to the car.

It was probably about 11:45 when we checked out and headed back to the road.

Draco was wearing his hooded jacket again and he wasn't sitting up front with me-instead he was sitting the backseat.

I had turned up the radio and was listening to the songs and not one word was spoken.

It was probably one when I turned down the radio and looked into the rearview mirror and saw Draco was asleep again. He his arms crossed over his chest, his hood back up serving as a pillow, and his legs going across the backseat.

His chest rose and fell steadily and I knew he was asleep.

It was going to be another day of Draco sleeping and me just listening to music again.

It was still raining and really I wanted to go to sleep myself. I knew I couldn't though.

My mind started to drift off. Actually it came back to one thing in particular, my dream.

I couldn't really make sense of it. What had brought my mind back to it was him being asleep and tired. "I'm just tired." he had said in my dream.

I kind of just shrugged it off and realized he was just tired. Nothing more. He didn't get much sleep. This was probably the only time he felt like he could actually sleep. I sighed.

"Sorry I'm so sleepy Granger." I heard Draco say from behind me.

"It's fine. I understand." I say.

He laughed a little to himself and turned his back to me.

A few hours later it was sunset again and I was exhausted from driving and really just wanted to pull into someplace to sleep.

I pulled into the first hotel sign I saw.

Draco had turned away from me and had stayed that way for a few hours, now he was lying out across the backseat talking to me.

We pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park. I cut the engine.

"I'll check us in." Draco said while he opened the back door.

"You sure?" I ask but he is already out of the car. But what catches my attention is what he does when he is out of the car. He shuts the door and tries to walk away from it, but he stumbles a little and ends up leaning against the car for a second.

He didn't know I was watching him probably, but I was.

When he walked off for the hotel door he wasn't walking normal. He was staggering.

When he came back I said, "Hey you okay?"

"Just fine." He said. "127." He said handing me my key.

"Could you get your own bags this time? I'm sorry but I really need to use the bathroom." He says.

"Umm… I don't mind." I say. He nods, "I'm in room 149." He says and walks to get his bags from the car and heads off for his room.


	6. Chapter 6 La Fleur de Marvel

Draco had walked off towards his room-in the pouring rain- and I sat in the car until I saw him turn the corner to his room.

I sighed and climbed out of the, opened the trunk and got my own bags out.

I rushed in the rain and headed to where my room was.

This hotel-or really motel- was a lot cheaper than the one from last night. When I walked in I saw a single bed to my left kind of in the corner. Straight ahead was the mirror and then another door that went into the bathroom.

I walked in and closed the door behind me with my foot. I threw my bags on the little couch they had beside the bed. The TV was in front of the bed on the far wall. I walked forward and jumped onto the bed, landing on my stomach. I yawned and realized the only light that I could see was the lighting going on outside.

I closed my eyes and slid my shoes off, using my feet to pull them off. My mind started to wonder about things, and I let it.

I thought about Draco-ironically.

I thought about how he had a stagger in his step when he walked across the parking lot. How he seemed exhausted whenever he had just climbed out of the car. 'He must be just catching up with his sleep.' I thought to myself.

I heard the thunder rolling in the clouds overhead-sounding like a bass drum in a marching band.

I was so tired from driving. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, I slowly stretched and realized how late it was. I looked at my clock 11:10.

I jumped awake and ran over to my bags, pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a emerald green V-neck shirt.

I quickly changed, took care of my hair and face and packed my stuff up. I quickly opened my door and headed out to the car, it was still a haze outside but it wasn't raining anymore and surprisingly it was little colder outside. I wished I had grabbed my jacket to put on. But I had left it in the car last night.

I opened the trunk and saw Draco's bags already in the back, I guess that had meant he was already up and wondering about.

I tossed mine in and looked around hoping he would be walking somewhere, because I couldn't remember his room number. Since he had gotten his room on the other side of the motel I had forgotten the number.

I sighed and walked back to my room. We had less than hour till check-out and I had no idea where Draco was. I stopped and realized I would just check myself out of the motel.

In the lobby there was no one except the receptionist and a janitor.

I signed myself out and asked if maybe she had see Draco.

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy checked out over an hour ago."

"An hour?" I nearly shouted.

"Yes Mam."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Do you know where he is?" I asked-hoping she would.

"Umm…yes Mam, I actually saw him walk that way about ten minutes ago." She pointed down the hallway behind me.

I decided he would be to hard to track down-so I decided to sit down in one of the chairs.

I looked through a magazine that they had sitting on the table in front of me. I flipped through the pictures of girls wearing to much makeup, and other girls with a decent amount of makeup. I saw flashy clothes I wish I could one day wear.

I guess I was caught staring at them because I heard a voice say, "Would you wear those?"

I turned around and saw Draco standing behind me. He was leaning on the back of the chair I was sitting in.

I shrugged and opened it back up, "I guess I would. Oh now I would wear this!" I say and point out a picture of a girl where blue jeans, a black tank with a very loose shirt hanging off the shoulders-it was an emerald green.

"I like the color." He said, and laughed to himself. I had to bring the picture back to see what he was talking about.

I looked closely-not only was it green it was Slytherin green.

I laughed before I said, "Of course you do." I close the magazine and place it back in its original pile.

I stood up, "You ready to go?" I asked.

"I like that shirt's color also." He says gesturing to the shirt I'm wearing.

I looked down and pulled the bottom away from me to see the color better. "Thanks. I usually don't wear this color."

"You should. It looks nice on you."

I squinted my eyes at him before I realized he was giving me a compliment. But then I knew he just liked the color.

"Prince of Slytherin, just likes the color. Not who it's on."

He smirked, "Awe busted. You already check out?" he asks.

I nod my head 'Yes.'

"Well lets get going." He says turning away from me and heading towards the door.

He climbed into the drivers' seat, so I was guessing he wanted to drive.

I climbed into the passengers seat and we pulled out and headed back to the highway.

"But really, Granger, that color looks nice on you." He says, looking over at me.

"Well thank you very much. This color looks nice on you too." I say.

And he laughs a little to himself, "Slytherin just fits me. My family has been in the house decades."

"Awe so it's a tradition?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much. Malfoy family has been almost like royalty in that house. Because we've been in it for so long."

"Prince of Slytherin." I simply state. And look out my window.

"What about you? Did you know what house you wanted to be in?" He asked.

"Umm…I wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I say, trying to recall which one I wanted me.

"Goody-two-shoes. I wanted to be in Slytherin. Not because of the family tradition, but because it just seemed to fit me the most."

"Well, it defiantly fits you. You belonged in Slytherin." I say.

"That supposed to mean something?" he asks, I cant tell if he's kidding or not.

"That…well…umm…"

"I'm kidding don't worry, I know where I belong. Syltherin people, smart, cunning, but people see it as the house where evil is…but that's not true, yes a lot of evil people where in that house but it's just a house. What's that saying? Something about a rose."

"A rose smells just as sweet, if it were called by a different name."

"Yes that one. I mean what if it were Gryffindor where the people who turned evil were? Slytherin would be looked at as the good one."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

He looked over at me, "Yeah, guess I have."

"I don't think it's Slytherin, it's just had some unlucky people."

He nods and keeps his eyes on the road.

"You're not a bad person, Draco." I say, wondering if that's what he started to think. That maybe since he was in Slytherin he was a bad person, and since his whole family had been in it-and they weren't the greatest bunch of people-that his whole family was bad.

He didn't answer me, I must have figured out why he was talking about Slytherin like that.

"You hungry?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Very."

"Yeah, me too. Want something with bacon, pancakes, sausage, and all that yummy stuff?" He asks.

"Sounds good."

About thirty minutes later we were at buffet place, where they had all kinds of breakfast stuff.

Anything you could ever think of.

We had been seated in a booth and were both off getting our food.

I cam back before Draco-I had a Pancake, bacon, some strawberries, and has browns on my plate. And I was drinking orange juice.

Draco returned momentarily. He two pancakes, some bacon, some hash browns, some French toast and he was drinking what looked like coffee.

"You seem more hungry today than you were yesterday." I say, while looking at his plate.

He smiles-not a smirk a smile-a little and says, "Yeah, I didn't feel so good yesterday morning so I wasn't very hungry."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good?"

He takes a bite of his food while I speak moves his arms over his plate, "No, no it was nothing serious. You know when you just wake up and you're not very hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have that feeling for about an hour after I wake up, and since you abruptly woke me up yesterday, I wasn't hungry."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Now I feel bad."

"Awe don't feel bad." He says taking a drink.

"Is that coffee?" I ask, becoming curious.

He sits down his cup and nods, while taking a bite of his French toast.

"Yuck. You didn't strike me as the type of guy who would like coffee."

"Stay tuned, Granger, I have other tricks up my sleeve."

"Tricks?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He laughs and doesn't answer me.

During breakfast we talk and talk about nothing particular. But we talked. Which is something I wasn't used to, since he is usually asleep.

When we got up to leave I noticed Draco had eaten everything he had gotten-it made me happy to think that he must be feeling better because he ate his breakfast.

He paid for everything like he said he would.

Back in the car he decided he wanted to drive again, so I let him.

I leaned the chair back and closed my eyes-since I didn't sleep very well last night I decided now would be a good idea to try to catch up with my sleep.

Draco hadn't turned on the radio since we were in the car so I spoke up.

"It's unbearably quiet in here. Turn up the radio if you would like." I say leaving my eyes closed.

"The radio, to much of a distraction to me." He says.

I don't answer him, I understood that he didn't want the radio on.

It must have been a few hours before I felt something shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked over at Draco.

"Sorry to wake you up, but it's starting to get dark outside and wanted to know if you would like to go ahead and get a hotel for the night and then go out for dinner." he says.

I smile and nod my head, "Sure, Draco. That sounds nice." I say while stretching.

"Uh…sorry about sleeping. Guess I didn't sleep very well last night." I say.

"Oh it's okay. I know the feeling." He says.

We pulled into a hotel and today I decided to walk into the foyer with him. Since really I wanted to see if he would have a stagger in his step again. When I climbed out of the car instantly a cold rush of air hit me. I shivered.

We must be getting closer to the mountains than I thought. I brought my hands up to my mouth and blew into them and warmed them up.

It wasn't just a chilly cold air-no it was really cold. I wasn't sure if was going snow on us right then and there.

Draco had started to walk around the car and I followed him. When we walked into the hotel lobby, it was warm and toasty.

Draco walked up to the counter and I followed him, standing to his left.

"Welcome to the La Fleur de Marvel. How may I help you." She receptionist said in a French accent.

"Yes, we would like two rooms." Draco said reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

She checked her computer, "I am so sorry monsieur, but there zis only one room left."

Draco looked over at me and I shrugged. He looked back at the receptionist and said, "We'll take it." He said.

She smiled and typed on the computer. Draco handed her one of his cards and she swiped it before giving it back to him.

"Thank you monsieur. Your room zis room 342." She said and handed us the room key.

Draco took the keys from her and placed them in his back pocket. He walked back towards the door and I followed.

"Here." He said when we reached the door. He took off the jacket he was wearing and handed it to me.

I took it from him and put it on. "Thank you." I say once I've zipped it up. It actually smelled like him-not that I knew what he smelled like. But I could smell the cologne he wore, and it was a warm jacket.

We stepped outside into the cold weather and headed to the car. He opened the trunk and got out my bags then his. I told him I would carry mine so he may carry his.

We walked back into the hotel and headed to the elevator. He pushed a 3.

The doors closed and we headed up to the room. When they opened up Draco let me go ahead of him.

I stepped out and headed down the hallway with Draco trailing behind me.

Once I reached the door I waited for him to open it up, he pulled out the key and unlocked the door ad gestured inside for me to go inside first.

I did so. The room was way fancier than the one I stayed in yesterday. There were lights on the sides of the wall, a fancy TV holder, a fancy couch and the bathroom was gold and white.

I liked it. It was a gorgeous room.

After I sat my bag down on one of the two beds-and Draco had down the same- we headed out to go eat dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 Little Brown Bottle

Dinner was excellent. We went to a expensive restaurant, and I was still wearing Draco's jacket he had leant me back at the hotel. I just hadn't gotten around to taking it off yet.

We were sitting at a table and eating quickly. I looked around a few times and realized not only was I dressed for this type of food, I-as in myself-didn't fit in very well. Draco on the other hand did fit in. He was also dressed in casual clothes like me but, just how he sat there and how graceful he looked. He fit in very well, but of course he had probably to places like this his whole life.

We finished dinner and the check came.

Draco looked at it, sighed and put it down on the table. He reached into his back pocket again for his wallet but I reached for the check. Once I got it he tried to get back quickly before I opened it up. But he was to slow, I opened the check and saw $213.

I gasped and handed it back to him.

"Draco, I cant expect you to pay for all of that."

He laughed to himself a little before placing his card back in the check holder.

"Granger, calm down. It's just money, besides I promised to pay for everything on this trip."

The waiter came by and took the check before I had time to protest against him.

Draco laughed again and smirked while he picked up his wine glass and taking a drink.

The waiter came back, "Thank you for your services, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded and took his card back out, signed the check, and leaned back in his chair.

"You know," I begin to say, "I have called you Draco a couple of times, why do you keep calling me Granger?"

He sits his wine down and shrugs, "Well what would rather me call you?"

I don't answer his question instead I say, "You've changed."

His face goes into a hard stare at me and every emotion in his eyes and on his face has vanished.

"Well, you know-Granger-things in life happen."

"What kind of things?"

He didn't answer me, only sipped down the rest of his wine.

I finished my wine before he managed to say. "You ready to head back?"

I nod my head and he gets up and pulls the chair out for me.

We walk to the car in silence and he climbed into the drivers' seat and started the car.

We headed back to the hotel and he parked the car after he dropped me off at the lobby door and handed me the room key and I headed up to the room.

I got to the room and closed the door and stretched out across the bed-the one I had claimed as mine.

Not even ten minutes I heard the door open back up and someone walk in.

I looked up and saw Draco walking across the room. He was acting kind of weird, I started to wonder if he had, had to much wine at dinner.

He unzipped his bag and pulled out some clothes and walked back to the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

I sighed and got up to find the remote to the TV. I found and clicked on the power button.

The TV clicked and I flipped through channel after channel. Draco came out of the bathroom. He had on a wife-beater white shirt and emerald green sweatpants to sleep in.

He climbed over to the bed that was his, pulled the covers back and climbed in.

Right then it hit me-I was sharing a bedroom with Draco Malfoy. He would be asleep about 5 feet from where I would be asleep.

I slid my shoes off-much like I had down the night before-crawled out of bed and walked over to my bag to get my sleeping clothes.

I walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and changed into my black pair of boxer shorts and a orange tank top.

I came out of the bathroom-turning the light off behind me-and climbed into my bed.

I took one last look at Draco over in his bed.

He had his back to me and he was fast asleep. I could tell because the slow deep breaths he was taking.

I turned the TV down and faced it and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew was hearing something hitting the ground. I didn't open my eyes until I heard someone talking to themselves, "Where is it?…Where is it!" it was a angry whisper but I heard it clear enough to know it was Draco.

"Where could it be?" he said sounding very weak.

"What are you looking for?" I ask, keeping my eyes closed.

He sighs, apparently he hadn't meant to wake me up. "A...um…umm…" he stuttered out. His voice being very shaky.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked awful. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes looked like they were very heavy. His hair was all messed up and he was leaning against the wall. He seemed out of breath.

I sat up in my bed and looked at him, "Draco?" I asked. He looked up at me before he slowly slid down the wall.

I jumped up out of bed and headed over to him. "Draco?" I said again. He brought his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knees. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Draco. Look at me." I say sitting on my knees in front of him.

He didn't look up.

I put my hands on the sides of his face-he was burning up with fever-and made him look up at me.

He was trying so hard to catch his breath. "Draco Malfoy, what is wrong?"

"I…I…n-need a little bottle…it's brown…" He said. "I thought-I thought it was in my bag."

"What is it?"

"I just-I just need it."

"Okay. And it's not in your bag?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The car. I-I think- it's in the-the…little bag in the-trunk." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Little brown bottle?"

He nods his head indicating yes.

"Will you get into the bed? I don't feel right leaving you on the floor."

"W-w-would you-"

I didn't need him to finish his sentence to know he needed help. I placed my hands around his left arm and pulled him to his feet.

He stumbled but regained his balance. And slowly-while leaning on me-made his way over to my bed.

I sat him down on it and he lied down.

"I'll be right back." I say grabbing the room key, slippers and the first jacket I saw-his jacket.

I rush to the elevator and push the down button but the elevator is on floor 1 and taking to long to go to floor 3.

I sigh and realize I don't have time to wait for it and head to the stairs. Push open the door and run down them till I reach floor one.

When I do I walk very quickly and head out of the lobby and to the car. "Miss is there something wrong?" I hear the receptionist holler at me as I walk to the car.

I ignore her and rush to the car. I pop the trunk and start to search for his little bag.

I find it rather quickly and grab it before shutting the trunk.

I head back into the hotel and walk rather quickly to the stairs again.

"Miss! Is there something the matter?"

I looked over at her, "Mr. Malfoy isn't feeling well." I say and walk into the stair foyer and head up them as quickly as I can.

I reach the third floor and head back off to the room. I open the door and walk inside. I find Draco lying on the bed.

I gently walk over to him and place my hand on his should, "Draco." I say.

He turns and looks at me. I hand him his bag, he seems to have calmed down a lot since I had left.

But his hands are still rather shaky as he goes through his bag. He pulls out an unlabeled brown bottle.

He opens it up and places it on his lips and takes a quick sip before closing it back up and puts it back inside the bag. I take the bag from him and set it down beside the TV. "Would you like to sleep there?" I ask realizing he may not want to move again. When he doesn't answer me I walk around to see his face. His stormy eyes are opened and he seems to be trying to calm himself down.

I reach up and move the hair that is falling in his face. He grabs my hand when I start to retract my hand. His grip is very weak and his hand is still rather shaky.

I sit down beside him and let him hold onto my hand.

"It's okay." I find myself saying. "Just calm down."

He nods his head and starts taking slow deep breaths. He still had a fever I could feel his body heat still being above normal.

He closed his eyes and seemed to be starting to fall asleep when he said, "Would you care if I just stayed over here?" his voice was somewhat back to his voice. His throat sounded very dry.

"I don't mind." I say. His grip on my hand was still just as weak and shaky as it was before.

He just seemed to be calmed down a little bit. I reached with my other hand and felt his forehead. He still had a mighty high fever. I didn't feel comfortable going to sleep knowing he was feeling that bad.

"Do you want some water?" I ask and he nods his head. His grip on my hand is gone and I get up to go fill up a cup off water.

When I return his eyes are closed and had realize he had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Answers

I watched him sleep probably for a couple of hours after that. He turned over in his sleep maybe once or twice, but he was asleep. To be completely honest I was a little worried about him. But he seemed to know exactly what he needed and how to keep it under control-whatever _it _was.

I curled up in the bed he was sleeping earlier and drifted off to sleep. When I woke back up I glanced over to where I had last seen Draco. But he wasn't there. The blankets where thrown back.

I sighed and realized he was already up. I sat up and saw the little bottle on the table. I reached for it-I realized I was still wearing his jacket-I picked up the bottle and opened it.

I smelled it-it actually had no smell at all to it. Smelled like water might smell. I poured it over a little into my hand and dark purple stuff came out. Not very much-smaller than a dime.

I closed the bottle and brought my hand up to my nose-trying to get a better smell of it.

Nothing.

I brought it to my tongue and took a little taste of it. It was sweet-like syrup. I swallowed it and it also felt like syrup. All sticky.

I almost wanted to spit it back out though-it tasted nothing like syrup! It had a harsh taste to.

I heard the bathroom door open up and Draco walked across the room in casual clothes again.

He saw I was awake and looked at me in a strange way. He walked over to and kept his eyes on me. I felt my heart racing a little.

He stood right in front of me-kept his eyes on me- and grabbed the brown bottle and walked off with it. Storing it in his bag.

An hour had gone by and neither one of us had said a word to another. We were on the road and I was driving while Draco rode in the passenger seat.

It was so quiet-even with the radio on.

Suddenly I felt very tired, like I couldn't keep my eyes open. I think Draco saw that and finally he said something, "Pull over. I'll drive."

I did what he told me to do and pulled over to the shoulder of the road.

I climbed out, kind of stumbling as I did so, and we switched seats.

Once we pulled back onto the highway I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke back up I saw sunset.

I didn't understand I had slept just fine last night, why was I so tired? I wasn't even this tired when I didn't sleep good.

Draco must have realized I had awoken and said, "You took some. Didn't you?"

He didn't sound mad or annoyed. Really he had no emotion in his voice at all.

"Took what?" I asked, kind of half awake and half asleep.

"Don't play stupid, Hermione. I know you took some. Just by how you're acting." He said.

He probably didn't catch it-but I did-he called me by my first name.

"How can you tell?" I asked slurring my words together.

"You're tired."

"So?"

He looked over at me, "Nothing. I can just tell you took some." He looked back at the road and kept his gaze on the road. "Don't take anymore, okay?"

"What is it?"

"None of your concern." He said in a harsh tone to me.

"Draco it kind of is!" I nearly shout at him suddenly feeling very awake.

"No! It is not! Just stay out of my business okay?"

"How can I? What if I hadn't been in there last night? What would have happened? You at least owe me that much. To tell me what might of happened." I say bringing my tone down very much.

His grip on the stirring wheel got tighter and I remembered how weak his grip was on my hand last night. He was trying to hide something.

"Probably nothing. Probably would have just calmed down myself and went to the car." He said. I couldn't tell if he were lying or not. It was really hard to tell.

I nodded my head and leaned back in the seat.

"That's why you're so tired. You took some of the medicine. Major side effect." He said. But the one word that caught my attention was medicine.

"Medicine? Like for a sickness?" I asked.

"I thought you only had one question." He simply stated.

"Well just tell me what it is for."

"No!" He nearly shouted.

His voice made me jump and it reminded me of those years at school. His voice harsh, cold and mean.

He sighed, "Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. But you will have to let me know soon. You scared me last night and I didn't know what was wrong or what to do."

"I told you what I needed and what to do. What more do you want?"

"Answers."

That seemed to make him go quiet as if he were deep in thought.

"It's a long story, Granger. And quite frankly I don't like story time."

I dropped the subject and looked out of my window. I saw buildings going by and billboards advertising many different things.

"Now you're mad." Draco stated and I turned back to him, kind of shocked he thought that.

"No not at all."

"You're not a good liar. That's why you weren't in Slytherin."

"That's not the only reason."

He laughed, "You are right about that."

"But you. You're a good liar."

He smiled to himself, "Of course I am. Had to be."

I felt a lighter mood between us so I asked again, "What is it for?"

"'I'm fine. Really I am." He looked at me. "I just need that for certain stuff."

"Like what?"

He hesitated. Debating if he really wanted to tell me or not.

"Well…like I said I am fine it's just-"

"You're sick?" I asked interrupting him. When he didn't answer me, I knew I was right.

"How sick?" I asked when he seemed to be ignoring me.

He cleared his throat trying to avoid my question.

"I'm feel fine."

"Draco Malfoy, just because you 'feel' fine doesn't mean you are." I say becoming very irritated by him saying he was fine. Obviously he wasn't!

"Something just happened okay? I take that nasty stuff because if I don't I get sick. Don't you dare ask me why, because I don't know. I'm not sick."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Good god, Hermione, I'm not one of your projects. Stop asking me questions and trying to figure me out because maybe I don't want you to know!" He hollered at me.

"Then at least tell me why I'm so tired. Because that has me wondering about what's wrong with me."

He sighed.

"The potion just makes you tired."

I got it, I don't know if he caught what he said but I did. It was a potion. So it had something to do with magic.

"Is that why you're always tired?"

"Ya."

That was his one worded answer and I knew that this conversation was over.


	9. Chapter 9 The Long Story

After the conversation was dropped we really didn't talk much more that day. We checked into a hotel again, Draco had made sure that we had different rooms tonight. It was still cold outside. We found out that we would probably be at the safe house tomorrow night or the night after that. But soon.

When Draco disappeared into his room next door to mine I decided I was hungry. I left my room and headed to the car. I was actually still shocked I was still wearing Draco's jacket. He probably would like that back soon.

But I was wearing it for now, and I didn't know where mine was exactly. I reached the car and started it.

I drove down the road a bit when I saw a McDonalds. I pulled through the drive threw to get some food.

I decided I would get Draco some food and bring it to him, since I bet he was hungry. I was back within ten minutes and put the car where I had found it. I grabbed the food and walked up to Draco's room. Knocking on the door.

He opened it and leaned against the door. I held up the bag of food in one hand and drinks in another. He laughed and sighed at the same time and let me inside his room.

I smiled and brought my arms down and sat it down on the desk in his room.

He came up and opened the bag and pulled out a cheeseburger and fries. Grabbed a drink and sat down on the bed.

After I grabbed my food I sat down on the couch and faced the TV.

"Good?" I asked.

He takes a bite of his food and nods saying yes.

"Okay good, because I wasn't sure what you would want."

"You know," he started to say and put his head down. Completely avoiding eye contact with me. "I really didn't mean to be so snappy earlier today. It's just you saw one of my deepest secrets. I'm…" he looked up at me. His eyes silver and blue, "not comfortable with that."

I nodded and took a drink, "I understand. Secrets are supposed to be secrets."

He sighed, "But you know. You may not know what the exact secret is…but I feel like if you know some of it…you would want to know the whole story."

"Draco if you don't want to let me know, I understand."

"I'm scared." He simply said in a voice that I knew he was completely serious.

I took a deep breath. For some reason that sent chills down my spine. To actually hear him admit it something like that. To admit he wasn't strong all the way through. Just on the surface.

"Don't be afraid." I say in the calmest voice I can.

He took another bite and sighed, "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me. Say it's a long story. I have nothing but time."

He sighed, "I blame my father." I was shocked. It was for the first time in the entire trip he had spoken of his father.

"It's all. His. Fault…" he sighed. "You know, it was never my idea to be a Death Eater."

"Yea, I knew it wasn't. You were forced into it. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, I suppose everyone does. But I don't know something didn't…settle right."

I squinted my eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"Something. didn't settle correctly. Like…no one can it explain it really. But my mark…didn't settle with me for some reason. We cant figure out if it were because my mind just wasn't agreeing with it or if me only being sixteen and getting it. Anyway. Probably about two years ago I caught phenomena-being up north and everything. Well I don't know. I just didn't get any better. It was weird, finally we decided to stop going to doctors that were trying to treat a muggle disease and went into the magical world. You know that old wizard Alexander Bird?"

I nodded my head.

"Well we went to him. He found some ancient potion that would cure any diseases. But there was probably about a two and half year supply. Not much you know? Anyway that's seem to calm it down a lot."

It took me a second to absorb all of this. When I found myself realizing something. Two and a half years? Two years and six months? And he's already had a two year supply?

"I know what you're thinking." He said looked at me.

"What?"

"Already been two years right?"

He wasn't stupid he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Draco…what was that last night then?"

"That was…what happens when I don't take it. It just slipped my mind last night. And it wasn't that bad anyway. I will admit I was a little overwhelmed because I didn't know where it was."

"What happens if you don't take it for long periods?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "Just start getting worse and worse until…"

He didn't finish his sentence because I had already finished it myself.

"I try not to think about it. I've been fine for awhile."

"How much is left?" I ask becoming very desperate to hear the answer.

"Probably last me till March." he said.

"March?" I holler.

"Calm down." He said smirking at me. Suddenly it hit me. This time next year…he would either be very sick by now or be gone. I felt butterflies in my stomach. This should happen to no one. No one deserved this

"Who all knows about this?" I asked.

"The wizard who helped, my mom, me and now you."

Right then I realized how big of a secret this really was.

"But hey. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to." he said finishing his food.

"But…Draco…you're-"

He held up his hand to silence me, which the gesture did.

"I know what's going to happen. I know the ending. But I'm okay with it."

I gasped in the realization of something, "That's why you didn't care if we came or not."

He nodded his head saying I was right.

"I'm scared. I wont lie. But I'll be okay." He said.

The next morning we were on the road again. I was driving and Draco was in the back again. He was asleep.

I realized that he had taken his medicine. Then my mind drifted back to the conversation that we had, had last night. He was slowly dying. It bothered my mind that was usually at ease.

This time next year I would be at home, working in my bookstore, living my life while he wouldn't be here anymore. What ever life he was trying to start would come crashing down when he was gone.

I took a deep breath and exited off the highway to head to the back roads. We were off the highway for good and would be at the cabin soon.

George was right, it was almost like winter up here. There was still snow on the ground and on the tips of the mountains.

Draco sighed in his sleep and I looked back at him. He looked so innocent while he slept.

That night we reached the cabin first thing I heard was a female holler out, "Drake!"

I turned back and so did Draco. A girl with choppy black hair came running out to him. She wasn't much older than us. She ran towards Draco- who had his arms opened for her.

She ran into his embrace and swinging her around. Suddenly I got a very jealous feeling. The girl giggled and Draco sat her back on her feet.

"Em. Great to see you." He said letting her go.

"You too. You're so handsome." She said before she looked over at me and extended her hand, "Hello there. I'm Emmy. But call me Em."

She smiled and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

George came out and hugged me in a deep embrace. "Hey mione. Was starting to think if you two were ever going to make it." He said and let me go.

"Hey, Malfoy." He said.

"Hey, Weasely." Draco answered him. And they shook hands.

"Dinner is about to be ready!" Em hollered and rushed back to the cabin.

The cabin was deep in the woods, being very isolated. It was two stories with a dark green roof.


	10. Chapter 10 Muggle Story

A few days after we arrived a snowstorm came and hit. George had called to tell the others so that they would all go somewhere else rather than try and fight the storm. So it was just the four of us now. And it had stayed like that too. A couple of months had passed now and it was December. Since we had been here Draco had kept his distance from me and hung out a lot with Em, which didn't really bother me, mostly because I would hang out with George. Who I occasionally forgot he couldn't hear out of one ear.

Nothing dramatic had happened with Draco, so I kind of dropped it and only talked about it with him if he wanted to talk about it. I had grown to really like Em. I mean Draco going to sleep so early every night and after George went to sleep, Em and me would usually sit in the living room by the fireplace and gossip.

I had learned she was four years older than us, had made the choice to join the dark side, met Draco around the end and had tried to help him, had vanished after the war fearful for her own life. She was engaged right now and planned on getting married next January.

But one night I had let it slip out-I mean she had seemed to know so much about Draco I couldn't help but ask.

"His girlfriend. What happened to her?"

Em stared at me before swallowing and sighing, "If Draco hasn't told you he probably doesn't want you to know."

I thought for a second, he had told me his secret about his sickness…had he wanted me to know?

"He's mentioned her, but never what happened."

"Well…it happened about two maybe years ago. They uh had, had a fight over something. He's never told me what over. Anyway the broke up and it was a rainy night. She had left his house very mad and heartbroken. She took off in her car before he had a chance to stop her. She had a awful car wreck. Head on crash. Killed her instantly. Awful thing."

She turned around and dug in a basket, "Here's a picture of her."

She handed me a moving picture. It was of a girl with long straight black hair and the darkest eyes-they were actually beautiful. And her smile lit up her whole face. And there Draco was standing next to her, with his bleached blonde hair and gray-blue eyes, smiling just as big as she was. They looked very happy with each other.

"Poor muggle girl. Probably didn't even know Draco could do magic."

I stared at her in shock. "Muggle?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, muggle. Her name was Mae. Sweet girl I met her once or twice. She made Draco happy."

"Muggle?"

I couldn't get over it. Draco Malfoy had fallen for a muggle girl. It surprised me.

The next morning it was snowing…again.

Em, and I were sitting at the table waiting for George to finish making breakfast. Draco slowly walked into the kitchen, wearing his Slytherin green pants again and a gray t-shirt.

"Hey sleepy." Em said to him as he sat next to her.

"Hey." He answered, his voice still full of sleep. He looked up at me, "Hey, Granger. Haven't seen you in awhile."

I shrugged, "I've been around."

He smirked.

That night Em had gone to bed early and George was in the other room watching the weather channel.

Draco was sitting in the chair looking at the fire burning, and I was curled up on the couch-with my slippers on-and was reading one of my favorite books.

The silence between us wasn't awkward, actually it was relaxing.

"Hey, Granger?" He said in a quiet voice.

I looked over my book at him.

"Yeah?"

"You plan on going home for Christmas?"

The question he had asked threw me off guard and I had to take a second to think about it.

"I haven't really thought about it I guess."

"Well, Granger, if I were you. I would go home for Christmas."

"Well, maybe I will. Maybe I wont."

"All you have to do is apperate there. Not that hard."

"I couldn't leave George to watch you and Em."

"Sure you could. I've actually talked to both of them about this. They both agree to it. So my present to you is, you go home for Christmas."

I smiled at him, the light from the fire brightening up only half of his face. I stood up and walked over to him.

Throwing my arms around him, the hug seemed to take him by surprise. But he quickly realized what happened.

"Thank you." I whispered and hugged him tighter.

That same smell I smelled on his jacket was on him. I smiled at that and pulled back from him.

Only he caught me by my wrist before I turned away to go sit back on the couch.

He pulled me closer to him only being mere inches from him was when I became a little nervous.

He smiled, he could sense my nervousness. "Oh calm down, Granger." He said and put his hand behind my head and pulled me to him.

Our lips met and I felt my heart quicken in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. His kiss was like chocolate. Sweet and no other kiss tasted like it. The kiss wasn't demanding or hard, it was sweet and gentle.

He pulled back and smiled at me, "Go get ready for your Christmas break."

I smiled, "Okay."

I rushed upstairs and packed a few days worth of clothes.

The next morning I left after I said good-bye to everyone-and getting a kiss on the cheek from Draco. Causing Em to smile at me.

I waved and apparated back to my house.

It was still neat and clean the same as I had left it. I smiled and walked to my bedroom and tossed my bag in the corned curling up in my bed, smelling the scent of the bed blankets.

I missed this.

I let my mind drift off and started think about something I had been thinking about lately, Draco's sickness. If it were his Death Mark causing it…maybe if we some how removed the mark the sickness would go away with it.

But sadly I hadn't seen any books that had anything like that.

I sat up and looked around my empty apartment. I wanted to go to my bookstore. I apparated there. No one was there and the close sign was in the window.

That was okay though, I liked being alone with books.

I probably spent five hours in there before I stumbled across a ancient dark book, I wondered why it was even in my store in the first place, I flipped through and saw a section on Dark Marks.

I read every word, every sentence twice and paid close attention. Draco had given me for Christmas a chance to come home.

I had to give him something in return, and what better could I give than to get rid of the awful mark he had? Be probably free of this sickness he had.

I read the potion-

_2 drops of Dragon's blood_

_Hair of the person_

_6 carlotta beans_

_A drop of true loves blood_

I sighed, I could get everything but the last thing on this list. I marked the page and closed the book putting it behind the counter so I knew where it would be.

That night I sat in my quiet apartment watching TV.

It was December, Draco had till March maybe April. Not long. It worried me.

I closed my eyes and let my mind rest.

The next morning I changed into my clothes and headed down the street and headed to a place where they had breakfast serving.

I ate and then went to Ginny and Harry's house.

Ginny seemed surprise to see me when she opened the door. She jumped and squealed and ran to hug me.

"Hermione!" She hollered.

"Hey Ginny!" I say hugging her back. She ushered me inside and explained to me how Harry wasn't here. He had left about 6 weeks ago with his person he was supposed to look out for.

I stayed there all day I explained everything to her-except what had happened to Draco-I even told her how it was his idea I come and visit. And how he had kissed me.

"Awe how sweet." She said handing me a cup of tea.

"I have to tell you something, Ginny." I say, scooting to the edge of my seat.

"What?" she asked sounding eagerly excited.

"Draco's girlfriend-"

"The one who died?" She asked, her voice was very quiet.

"Yeah, I found out she was a muggle."

"What!" Ginny hollered, and jumping to her feet.

"Yeah I know. Who would have thought."

She sat back down, "Maybe that's was he became so nice."

"I found out also she died after running away from him because they had gotten into a fight. Had a car crash before Draco could tell her he was sorry for whatever."

"Oh…my…"

"Awful thing, right?"

"Poor Draco…I hope he doesn't blame himself for that."

"How could he get over something like that?"

"I really don't know, Hermione."

Just then an owl flew into the window sill, it had my name on the letter.

I reached for it and took it away from the owl's mouth opening it.

Come quickly. It's Draco. -Em


	11. Chapter 11 What Happened?

I apparted as soon as I could back to the safe house. I landed in the living room. It was quiet in the house, then I heard glass shattering.

"I swear, Draco I saw it!" I heard Em yell. She sounded like she was in the kitchen,

"You don't know what you saw, Emma. You need to stop assuming you saw something when you didn't!" Draco hollered back at her. He sounded very angry and annoyed.

I slowly walked around to the kitchen. When I walked in the door frame Em had her back to me and Draco had his hands on the island leaning against it. His eyes instantly darted to me.

"You owled her!" He hollered and gestured to me.

Em turned around and looked at me before looking back at Draco.

"Draco I didn't know what to do."

"About what?" He hollered, still mad about something.

"I swear Draco I saw your fingertips turn blue I thought something was wrong."

He lifted up his hand right in her face, "My fingertips are just fine! Maybe you should get your eyes checked, because obviously you're seeing stuff!"

He shoved his way passed Em and then pass me, ushering up the stairs and then I heard his door slam.

"I'm sorry." Em said looking at me before walking past me and going to her room slamming the door.

I sighed, it was a relieve to know that Draco hadn't gotten sick when I was gone, but something had happened. And I needed to know.

I decided I would ask Draco. I sighed and walked towards the stairs.

When I reached Draco's door I knocked gently.

"Go away!" He hollered.

"Draco let me in!" I hollered

I hear the door click. He locked the door!

I started to bang on the door with my palm. "Draco Malfoy you open this door!"

"I swear if Emma is standing out there with you, I will be so pissed!"

"You already seem pissed! Open the door." I say backing away from the door and waiting for him to open it.

I hear the door clock again and the door open up. Draco is standing there leaning on it, and I let myself in.

I walk across his room and sit on his bed.

He shuts his door and looks back at me, leaning against the closed door.

"What. Happened?"

"Nothing." He says in a very annoyed voice.

"Something happened!"

He sighs, "Nothing. Okay. Emma just thought she saw something. When she did."

"Blue fingertips? Draco you know that means you're not getting enough oxygen right?"

"Nothing is wrong with them." He said holding up his hand showing me.

I stand up and walk across the room and grab the palm of his hand to get a better look at his fingers.

He was right, his fingertips were just fine.

"Well why does Em think they were blue?"

"They were. I didn't take my medicine before breakfast today and they turned blue. I took the medicine just fine."

"Why didn't you take it?" I asked, letting his hand go and staring up into his eyes.

He shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"What? Do you want to get sick?" I asked.

"No." he said and he shot his head up looking at me. "I'm just so tired of worrying about running out."

"So what, Draco? You just going to let yourself get sick while I'm gone?"

"No. Hermione just listen to me. I'm going to run out someday-I almost have. I'm just so tired of thinking 'I might have to take the end of it today, this may be the last day I actually feel like myself.' I am just so tired of thinking that."

"Then just stop thinking about that."

"It's not that easy."

"Why did your fingertips turn blue? They didn't turn blue a couple of months ago."

"Remember how I said everyone thought it was pneumonia?"

"Yes…"

"Same symptoms basically. But this one is just incurable."

"Who says it's incurable?"

"Well unless your little brain has thought of a cure, then no one knows how to cure it anyway."

I thought about what I had read in the book at my bookstore.

"Draco…" I say in a quiet voice, kind of scared of how he might react to my question.

"What?" He says walking over to his bed and lying down.

I slide down the wall and land on the floor, "What…what's going to happen when you're out? How sick are you going to get?"

He seemed to be waiting for me to come around and ask this question. "Do you know how deadly pneumonia can be?"

He asks and looks over at me, "Yeah, the two types viral and bacterial, they are both deadly."

"Exactly. Now I have had pneumonia before, it was a bacterial, so I could take antibiotics for it. But whatever it is I have now…is like viral. But I cant fight it off for some reason. It's like my immune system wont fight it. So basically what's going to happen is…I'll get a very serious case of viral pneumonia."

"Why does it act like pneumonia?" I find myself asking.

"Because, it started to take affect at the same time I caught pneumonia. So I guess it like latched on to the virus and that's what it decided to act like."

"What if you hadn't gotten pneumonia? What would it of acted like?"

He shrugged, "I guess some type of cancer, maybe the quiet kind and I wouldn't of even realized I had it."

I thought of a something when he said that.

"Harry told me that you got transferred in your job one time."

He smirked, "You keeping up where I'm at?"

I smiled and laughed a little, "No. I mean that was about two years ago, was that when you started acting like that?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really transferred. I had asked many people to tell other people I was so that other people wouldn't ask questions. Potter was one of the people I asked. I just told him my mom had gotten sick and I didn't need people to be nosing around. He believed it."

I nodded my head understanding everything he was telling me. A couple of minutes passed-the ones that just tick on and on-before I asked something else I wanted to know.

"How did Emma see your fingertips?"

"I uh…reached across the counter or something like that and she caught a glance of them. Once I realized that was what she saw I rushed upstairs, I guess that was when she owled you."

I got up off the floor and walked over to him. I couldn't help it I grabbed onto him pulling him into a hug.

But to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me. He was scared. Not for the same reasons I was scared, but he was scared over the same main thing.

"Now," he said letting go of me, "Go back home. You still have a break. Besides. I'm still working on your Christmas present." He says while smiling at me and standing up.

"I thought my break was my Christmas present."

He points his finger at me, "Exactly why you wouldn't of seen this present coming." he opened his door and stood beside it, "Now please. Get out." he said and I knew he was kidding,

"Well fine." I say jumping off of the bed and to my feet acting like he hurt my feelings.

"I'll just go. I'm still working on your present anyway." I say as I walk past him and head for the stairs.

But before I leave the doorframe he snatches my wrist-much like he had done the other night-and pulls me into another hug. "Thanks for showing up though." He says to me in a whisper.

I don't answer him and hold him tighter.

When I let go-even though I wish I hadn't- I head downstairs grab my bags and apperate back to my house, where I am greeted by a sound of thunder rolling overhead.

**Hey sorry guys about avoiding writing. Had finals last week and then went out of town, just got back yesterday :/ but anyway hope you guys like this chapter I think it's…decent somewhat.**


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas

The next day I went and bought some stuff I would need for Draco's potion. I bought a vile of Dragon's blood, Carlotta Beans, and I was in the works of getting his hair. The only thing I didn't know what I was the true loves blood. I really hit a brick wall with that one.

I decided I wouldn't brew it at my house-just in case some of the neighbors smelled it and got ideas of what I might be doing.

So I had it brewing in the back office of my library. I read the potion over and over again-just to make sure I got it right.

5 of the 6 Carlotta Beans needed to be squashed and only the juice put into the potion, and the last bean the whole bean needed to be put in, so I just dropped it in.

The two drops of Dragon's blood was easy, I actually had a lot of it left over, I would hang onto it.

I looked through the potion over and over again, the time lapse of it was two months. It took two whole months to make?

I would have to finish it, and I knew Draco wouldn't be out of his medicine yet. So that part was a relieve.

I put the cauldron in the back corner with a note beside it,

"Please don't move the Cauldron. Thank you from Hermione"

The next morning when I woke up I saw another owl sitting on my window sill. It was the same owl that was sent a few days ago when Draco's fingers turned blue.

I will admit, I became a little nervous at first. Thinking the worst when I reached out and took the note from the owl.

My name was neatly written on the envelope. The owl flew away-which meant it wasn't expecting a reply.

I turned the note over and opened it.

_Hermione, don't worry nothing has happened to me. I was just writing to you to inform you that…I'm very bored. You not being around here is just kind of boring. Emma has been avoiding me-which I'm glad only so many questions I can answer. And Wesealy went to town._

_I'm really just writing to you to write something I guess. Just…bored. Actually cant believe that I am saying this but I cant wait for you to come back. But no rush, got it?_

_Your present is ready, and I actually wrapped it. So don't judge kay?_

_The owl has probably left, since it is Emma's it's not used to having to reply…so I guess I wont be hearing back from you. _

_Anyway hope to see you soon,_

_Draco_

I read the letter. He had actually written me…because he was bored.

I smiled to myself and folded the letter back into the envelope. I put it in a little box in my closet. I wanted to keep that letter for forever. One day I'm sure it would make my day to come home from work and read it. Knowing how happy it had made me that day, and become happy again.

Pretty much that whole day I thought and thought and thought about the potion. How in the world was I going to get blood from someone Draco truly loved? I mean…love is kind of a uncommon word. Yes uncommon. It's just not unless that person really means it. And the only person I can imagine Draco truly loving would be Mae.

And getting blood from her just wasn't possible.

True love…I know he truly loved his mother. But I think it didn't mean his mother as a true love. I would think it would mean more like someone who he would want to be with.

I sighed and sat back in my couch. It was starting to get cloudy again, snow was coming.

A week had passed…a full week! The potion was going good, I had sent a letter to Em and asked her to help me out some. She had gotten some of Draco's hair. Said she had taken it when he was asleep on the couch so he didn't even notice.

Everything was going great, but I still had no idea what to do about the blood, and if I didn't put it in soon the potion was sure to ruin.

So…I decided to do the only thing I could think of.

I mean, him and me had become really good friends. I mean over the past few months…we had really grown together. And he had kissed me…and kissed my cheek. He had come out with the truth to me about him being sick.

I was starting to think what could happen if I got it wrong? He just wouldn't be rid of anything and I would use his mother to try it again. I'm sure that she would do anything to help Draco.

I appreated to my library, no one was around. Which was perfect.

I looked though the desk and found a safety pin. I went to the back room and closed the door.

I took a deep breath before pricking the tip of my index finger and holding it over the cauldron and it slowly dripped out of my finger.

I sighed and brought my hand back once I knew it was enough blood.

I stirred it up and then put it back in the corner.

I would be going back tomorrow morning, since it would be Christmas Day tomorrow.

I went back to my house before going to sleep as it started to snow outside.

Back at the cabin, I felt really like I was with my family. The tree was up in the front window. Em and I had made hot chocolate for everyone, Draco and George had gotten a fire started in the fire place and they were actually laughing with each other. We decided to exchange and open gifts at night, just so the excitement would be building up all day.

George had gotten me a pair of gloves, and a matching wool hat.

Emma had gotten me a book that was all about these different types of plants, it was mostly a herbiolgy kind of book. I really enjoyed the paintings in them. I had gotten George a pair of nice winter snow boots and Em a beautiful gold bracelet.

When we were sitting around the fire-sipping hot chocolate-Draco comes up behind me.

He puts both of his hands on my shoulders and whispers down to me.

"Do you want your present?"

I turn back and look at him. The fire is making his gray eyes twinkle, and the smile he is wearing on his face makes them light up even more.

I nod my head and set my cup in front of the fire before stepping away from the crowd and following him.

He leads me-by holding my hand-to the room that he was staying in.

Once there I sit down on the bed and close my eyes, just like he told me to do.

I hear him messing around in his closet before he actually starts to step towards me.

He sits something down in my lap before he tells me to open my eyes.

I looked down and see a large box that is wrapped in green with a silver bow tie. Slytherin colors.

I smile and slowly start untying it.

"Come on, Granger. Waste the paper." he says and I can tell that he is smirking the infamous Malfoy smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before ripping the paper to shreds and throwing it on the floor.

Once the paper was off there was only a white box I had to open. I smiled and opened it. And I smiled even bigger once I saw what was inside. Some stuff was funny and other stuff was very beautiful.

He had gotten me a pair of beautiful gray winter snow boots, a scarf…that had the Slytherin color-I had given him a look on that one and he just smiled and laughed- and I saw another small brown box in the corner. I reached for it and pulled it out. I could tell Draco was watching me closely. The box was a dark shade of brown with a single flower on the cover that was as orange has the sunset and the shade of the leaves was as green as a hillside.

I slowly opened the box and it played one of my favorite songs. I smiled and listened to it for a second before I saw the glittering bracelet inside of it. It was covered in what looked like geodes all around it, the purple kind. And a single silver stone, with green mixed in it.

I smiled like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I looked over at him. He had a thin smile on his face.

I leaned forward and threw my arms around him, enforcing a hug.

"Thank you. It's all so wonderful." I whisper to him. His arms around me get tighter and he pulls me closer for a second before backing away and kissing my forehead.

"I'm still working on yours. It's almost done though." I say to him.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this for so many reasons. **

**Christmas**

**Family**

**School**

**And this computer of mine got a virus **

**But I hope you like it, because I kind of think it half hearted. Anyway don't worry either next chapter or next, next chapter it'll pick up**


	13. Chapter 13 Dont worry, I'm fine

The next couple days Draco didn't really bother me over his present, he knew how I was working on it-and I was.

Actually now it's been a couple of weeks since Christmas and the potion probably has a couple of weeks to go, probably five at the most.

We were sitting at the breakfast table, like we did every morning. We sat while George-and sometimes me, sometimes Emma-cooked breakfast. Draco was never up in time to actually make the breakfast only up to eat it.

And as if it were planned, the second George sat down breakfast Draco walked into the room. He had on his gray sweatpants and his green Slytherin shirt.

"Morning." He mumbled-in his morning voice- while rubbing his eyes. "Morning." We said in unison as he took his seat.

He looked exhausted today, couldn't quite put my figure on it but something wasn't right.

He caught me staring at him. 'Are you okay?' I mouthed. He nodded his head and mouthed 'I'm fine.' and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Hey! I know," Draco said and everyone looked over at him. "How about we go to town today. All four of us. We can like go look into the stores and run around."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Emma said to him.

He smiled. Happy someone had agreed with him, then he looked over at George and me. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy." George said.

He looked over at me and I nodded my head. "Sure."

"Great!" He said, "Well lets go get ready then. I want to spend all day in town." He explained to everyone before walking back up to his room.

An hour later we were heading to town. It was still very cold up here. I was wearing my new pair of winter boots, my gloves, scarf, hat and my heavy military styled jacket. Underneath I had on my three quarter length yellow shirt and skinny jeans

Draco had on his dark gray military styled jacket, gloves and a hat. He had on a normal shirt- Slytherin green of course-and blue jeans.

Emma had on a dark blue turtle neck and beige pants on with fingerless gloves, a hat and scarf.

And George had on his new boots, a heavy jacket, gloves and a scarf. We made our way to town.

Draco today looked very pale-like always-but his cheeks were a rosy color from the cold. I actually thought that it was very cute. Having the completion meant you were high class, and Draco was very high class. You could tell with one look at him. But his attitude doesn't show that…anymore.

"Look!" He shouted when he saw a candy store. He acted like a little kid, it made me smile.

He grabbed my wrist and led me across the brick road and to the front window of the candy store. You could actually smell the candy being made. The chocolate fudge, the caramel, mint, butterscotch, etc.

"Come on." Draco said pulling me towards the door and pulling me inside. I had no idea where George and Emma were, but right now I really didn't care.

The instant smell of everything hit me. The light chestnut floors and the dark wooded shelves reminded me of chocolate with caramel.

The shelves were a lined with every kind of chocolate that you could ever think of. Jars of candy were everywhere as well. Filled with sour candies, dots, nerds, Swedish fish, gummy bears, gum, and jelly beans. Cookie were on a plate- that would explain the sweet cookie smell.

"Oh, Hermione try this." Draco said walking over to one of the jars and pulling something out and handing it to me. I took it from him and put it into my mouth and was surprising it was amazing.

Like it just melted into my mouth and left with this amazing taste.

"Like?" He asks, a grin playing on his face.

"Wonderful." I say swallowing it.

"Good." He says turning around and grabbing a bag and throwing a handful of that candy into that bag before handing it to me.

"Start grabbing."

He says while grabbing another bag-stuffing it with the same candy-walking off to the other candy.

I smiled and started grabbing.

It was fun, I grabbed a little bit of everything and putting it into my bag, and Draco was doing the same.

We spent at least an hour in there, finally we had gotten every kind of candy in our bag at least once.

We took it to the cashier who smiled when we placed the bags on the counter. "$84.23" She said.

I almost gasped, who would pay that much for candy? But Draco didn't hesitate and paid her.

"This is a wonderful thing to do for your girlfriend." She said handing Draco his change.

He looked over at me, then back at her, "Oh, she's not my girlfriend." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry it just seemed like you two were together." She said apologizing.

"It's fine." Draco said smiling at her.

"But still, it's a wonderful thing to do for her. isn't it?" She said and asked looking at me.

"It's a wonderful thing of him to do." I say and smiled at him.

"Well, even if you two aren't together," She started to say. "I think you would be a cute couple."

"Well thank you." Draco said.

"Yes. Thank you." I also say to her.

Draco grabs the bags, "Here. Keep the tip." He said and turned around and I followed. Halfway across the store he linked arms with me and we stepped out into the cold again.

The next place we saw was an antique photo store. The kind where you dress up from like the 1800s and get your picture taken in black and white. Somehow we ended up in there.

Draco had gotten dressed up in an old looking suit, with a pocket watch chain and a cane.

I had dressed up in a ball gown dress just about. It had ruffles on the skirt part and was tight on my stomach-making that part of my body looking good-and to top it off a hat…with this feather. I loved Draco and my outfits.

The picture background was of us at the foot of the gorgeous staircase.

Once the picture was taken and we got to see it, I actually loved it. The girl at the candy store wasn't lying, him and me were a cute couple.

"Here. You keep it." He said to me, handing it over.

I smiled and took it from him and smiling even wider when I looked at it again.

The day went by so fast. We found out Emma and George had went back home…in a horse drawn carriage. Leaving us with the car, thankfully.

It was sundown when we decided to head home. I went to the drivers seat and Draco jumped into the passengers side.

I started the car and started off towards home. Halfway there I noticed that Draco hadn't said anything since we got into the car. When I glanced over at him he had his resting against the window and was sound asleep. Typical. He had been going nonstop today, I was starting to wonder if he was going to crash.

When we pulled into the drive way I cut the engine and reached over and gently shook Draco by his shoulder.

He slowly woke up and sat up, "What?"

"Sweetie, we're back at home." I was surprised I had called him that, it just slipped out and he didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh, ok."

We got out and both carried the bags inside. Once inside Emma was sitting up-beside a fire-reading one of my books and George had apparently gone to sleep already.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey, Em." I said and placed my bags on the couch, while Draco took his upstairs to his room and he gently shut his door. I had a feeling we weren't going to see him for the rest of the night.

The next morning when breakfast morning Draco didn't come down at his normal time. Which really wasn't that out of the ordinary, Em had decided to go wake him do his breakfast wouldn't get cold.

She disappeared upstairs for a second before returning…with no Draco.

"Where is he?" I asked.

She took her seat next to me, "Oh, he said he would be down in a second. I think he caught a cold though. Being outside yesterday like he was. Sounded like his nose was stopped up." She said shrugging it off.

I shrugged it off too. I mean, this morning even my nose was a little runny.

You heard him cough as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked like he had gotten a cold.

He sat in his normal spot and started eating. "Draco?" I asked causing him to look up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a kind of worried voice.

"Yeah, just a bit of a cold." He said.

A couple of minutes passed and I got his attention again mouthing, 'Promise?'

'Don't worry I'm fine.' he mouthed back, and finished eating.

After breakfast-while we were cleaning dishes-Draco laid his head down on the table and had seemed to close his eyes.

"Hey man, why don't you go back to bed." George suggested.

Draco sat up and coughed again, "Yeah, I think I will." He said while rubbing his eyes before standing.

He slowly stood to his feet and drug his feet behind him as he made his way up to his room.

"I hope that cold passes. I hate seeing Draco get sick." Emma said while drying dishes.

"Yeah, me too." I answer. "But it's probably just a cold. Take some medicine and he'll be as good as new." I say more to myself than anyone.

"Speaking of medicine," George said cutting in. "Mione, why don't you take him some cough syrup. That cough he had was pretty awful." He said.

I nodded my head and walked to the downstairs bathroom where the coughing medicine would be.

I searched behind the mirror before finding it. Once found I slowly made a walk to his room.

I knocked gently on his door before I opened it. He was laying on his stomach and was sound asleep it looked like.

I walked up to him and whispered out his name a few times. He wasn't fully asleep because he answered me, "Mmm, yeah?" I said in a muffled tone.

"I brought you some cough medicine. Would you take some?" I asked.

"Mmm…I'm tired. Cant I take it later?" He turning his head away from me.

"Please. For me?" I asked hoping that would convince him.

He slowly turned over and looked at me. And after a few seconds of silence he mumbled, "Okay."

I poured it out for him and he drank it, making a face at the taste while he handed the cup back to me.

"Yuck." I said.

"Did you take your other medicine?" I asked. I had to know. If he had, then I would have no doubt that what he had was just a common cold.

"Yeah. That's why I feel so tired I think." He said while crawling underneath the blankets.

I felt a wave of relive go over me. "Okay. Well, take a nap and feel better. Okay?"

"You got it." He said.

"And come get me if you need anything." I say leaning down and kissing his forehead. No fever.

"I will." He mumbled in a tired voice.

I slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind me.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Tell me…truthfully does anyone think that I am a good writer? I just feel like I'm not, but people seem to like my stories so…I don't know what to think. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14 Fever

That day we hadn't seen Draco. He said he was going to sleep and so he did. He must have taken his medicine because he was so sleepy, at least that was what I was hoping.

That night he hadn't come down for dinner-which I cooked. I had made some soup, mostly hoping that when Draco woke up and was hungry he would have something nice to eat.

After dinner I let George clean the kitchen while I went upstairs to check on Draco. I gently knocked on his door, much like I had done earlier and much like earlier I had no answer.

I slowly walked in and saw him underneath the blankets. He was completely asleep but what caught my attention was that he was sweating.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, I was starting to get nervous that he may have a fever. But even if he did it wouldn't really be a big problem, right?

But the other thing I as noticing was that he was shivering…as if it were zero degrees in here.

That had made me a bit nervous. It also proved to me that he had gotten a fever. I sighed as I slowly and quietly walked across his room. I reached out and placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

I guess he had felt my cold hand touch him and he slowly opened his eyes, before looking at me and giving a weak smile.

"Hey." He said. His voice sounded weird, like his throat was very dry. Probably from coughing.

I moved my hand, and sat down beside him. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Okay I guess. My chest kind of hurts, but that's probably from coughing." He explained.

I nodded my head, "Yeah probably. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm sorry." He said.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, "Hey, it's okay. But you are going to have to eat breakfast, okay?"

"Ok." He said turning his face into the pillows.

I wanted to know how high his fever was. I needed to know.

So I got up from his bed and left his room, leaving his door open. I went to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets until I found the thermometer. I went back upstairs to his room and gently closed the door behind me, once I stepped in.

He hadn't moved since I left.

I walked over to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder, "Draco…may I check your temperature?" I asked once he looked at me.

I looked at me for a second, thinking about what I had just said. He nodded his head and I put the thermometer underneath his tongue and held it there for a couple of minutes. When I removed it I read it. 101.2, I sighed. That was a high fever.

"How bad?" I heard him ask.

I didn't take my eyes off of the thermometer, "Over a 100." I say.

He must have really gotten sick since last night, considering last night he didn't have a fever-or it was very low.

The rest of the night he seemed to sleep only once and awhile coughing in his sleep. I could hear his coughs from my room, but not once did they seem to get bad enough to where I would get up and check on him. I mean he only coughed like three times before it stopped.

The next morning we were eating breakfast and I remembered how Draco promised he would eat something in the morning. So I went to his room and knocked on his door, surprisingly I got a response.

"Yeah?" He said from behind the door.

I opened it and stood in the door frame, my hand still on the doorknob. He still looked like he felt awful, but I could also tell he was trying to hide something. He was still lying in bed but was facing the door.

"Breakfast. It's ready." I say.

"I know I promised but please, Granger, I don't feel very hungry." He said before he started to cough again.

His coughs were getting worse. They were starting to sound painful, and deep. They were dry coughs and I started to think that the coughing syrup had done no good.

He was still coughing and I walked over to him and sat beside him and rubbed my hand in circles on his back.

It didn't seem to help his coughs much but it seemed to soothe him a bit.

Once he stopped he looked at me, "Sorry." He said.

I looked at him, kind of confused. "What for?" I asked.

"Coughing like that." He said.

"It's fine. You cant help coughing." I say.

He nods his head and sits up while I scoot up in the bed and leaned against the headboard.

I outstretched my arms, signaling for him to come to me. He didn't hesitate a moment before he came to lie his head on my shoulder. And I wrapped my arms around him.

I knew that right then I knew he wasn't feeling very well at all. He didn't cough very many times, but if he did, then it wasn't that long. Before long he had fallen asleep lying on my shoulder.

But what bothered me was a wheezing noise he was making. I just thought it was from his cough. I mean what else could it be?

I sat there with him lying on my shoulder for a couple of hours, I had actually fallen asleep with my head on top of his head.

It was probably sundown when I woke back up, but he hadn't. I was starting to think that what he had was more than a cold. He was shivering in his sleep again and it made me feel so helpless that I couldn't do anything to make him warm.

Or maybe he had just caught something from someone in town. I mean it was winter, that was when most people got sick.

I sat there for awhile before I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said loud enough for them to hear me, but it still didn't wake Draco up.

Emma opened the door and looked at us, "How is he?"

I looked down at Draco.

"I don't think he's doing very well."Wake him up. Dinner is ready." She said before closing the door.

I gently shook him awake.

"Draco…" I said in a quiet voice. He stirred in his sleep a little bit before he woke up. "Mmm…" Was all he said.

"Sweetie, dinner is ready. Please come eat." I say, hoping he caught of everything I had just said.

He did because he mumbled, "Not hungry."

"Draco…please. You haven't eaten in almost a whole day."

It was silent for a second, I was starting to think that he had fallen back asleep. "What is it?" He asked getting off my shoulder and lying down on the pillows. "I'm not sure."

He sighed. "Okay." He said before getting up. I got off the bed and waited for him to follow me to the door.

Once downstairs we sat at the table, Draco had asked me to sit beside him, so I did. Emma had made soup again, actually I thought it was the left over soup from last night just reheated.

While I was eating Draco only stared down at his. His eyes saying his mind was a million miles away. I bumped him on his arm and he glanced over at me, "Would you like something else?" I asked and I could tell everyone was looking at him.

"No…no I'm not hungry." He said staring down at his bowl.

"Drake…" Emma started to say and we both looked up at her, "Please, eat. You might feel better if you do."

I rubbed him on his back, "Would you like some crackers?" I asked.

He nodded yes, so I got up and went to the pantry. I looked through the shelves and searched for crackers. Finally I found them and walked out. When I was walking back I looked at Draco, his personality was fading away. He needed to get better soon so that he could be bright and cheery again.

"Here you go." I said handing them to him.

"Thanks." He said taking them away from me and putting some in his soup and some on the side of the bowl.

He slowly ate a little at a time. 'At least he is eating.' I thought to myself. After about twenty minutes he stopped eating and said he wasn't hungry anymore.

He hadn't eaten that much, maybe half of the soup.

"Please…eat a little more." I asked.

"Hermione, I'm not hungry. That's it." He said looking at me.

I nodded my head and avoided eye contact. He reached over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I'm just not that hungry." He said in a voice that was tired.

I nodded my head and stood up-taking his bowl of soup with me-and walked over to the sink where I started to clean dishes.

Once I cleaned the dishes and turned around, expecting to see Draco still sitting in the chair, I realized I was alone in the kitchen. Draco must have silently walked back upstairs to his room.

I turned off the kitchen light and went upstairs to my own room and shut my door. It was a long day. When I looked out my window I noticed it was snowing again, I sighed. I was so tired of snow.

I crawled up in bed and hoped that tomorrow Draco would be better. He needed to get better.

The next morning we ate cereal. Emma had told me I should try to get Draco to eat some, since he seemed to listen to me more than anyone.

I nodded and made a bowl for him. Then I headed upstairs and opened his door. His room was dark and stuffy. I wanted to open the window.

I set the bowl on the bedside table and sat on his bed. He was still shaking as if he were cold, even though it was very, very warm in his room.

I brought my thumb up and rubbed his cheek, expecting him to wake up. But he stirred in his sleep instead. Finally he looked at me, "Hey." He whispered. He was so weak. I was starting to hear it in his voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, hoping the answer was a good answer. But instead he groaned and I took it as a hint. He wasn't feeling any better.

Just then he jerked and started coughing again. His coughs where horrible sounding. They sounded painful. I closed my eyes-I didn't want to see him in pain like that-and brought my hand and rested it on his shoulder until he stopped coughing.

He ran his fingers through his hair and I thought of something, I saw him sitting on my couch like he had done the first day of this adventure. I almost wanted to cry having that image in my head.

"It hurts." He said holding his chest.

I frowned and traced circles on his shoulder with my thumb, "I know, sweetie." There was absolutely nothing that I could do. I felt so helpless. But Draco was strong, and not just physically. Mentally too. He could fight this sickness off. I knew he could. He had to.

"Let's sit you up." I say to him. I waited for him to get up himself but he didn't. I realized he didn't have the energy to.

I placed my arms underneath his and pulled him up, leaning against the headboard. Never I had I felt him be so weak, his body so limp. He was slipping away from me. He watched me with a fever gaze, and I wondered what he was thinking.

I reached over him and grabbed the bowl of cereal. He scrunched his face in disgusted once he realized what I wanted.

"I'm not hungry, Hermione." He said.

I sighed, "Please. Just eat a little bit…for me."

He brought his arms up and rubbed his eyes, "Fine."

I smiled and gave him some, but sadly he didn't eat more than seven spoonfuls. I wish he had eaten more.

"You know…" I started to say while putting the bowl on the table again. "I've never actually gotten a long letter. I mean most are just about a paragraph. But never…a letter."

I really don't know why I had told him that, but I wanted to start a conversation. "Well, we should change that."

I nodded my head agreeing with him. I rubbed him on his arm before helping him lying him back down. Once he was down I stood up-grabbing the bowl-and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15 Skelton Key

Seeing Draco like this...really breaks my heart. Right now he's so weak, so unhealthy, so..un Draco. It had been two weeks since I had finally gotten him to eat some cereal. Every day he has eaten at least once. He doesn't have much of a appetite, all he really likes to eat are saltine crackers.  
>He hadn't gotten better. But he hadn't gotten much worse either. So he was pretty stable I guess you could say.<br>This morning I woke up with an agonizing pain in my neck. Then I realized where I was and how I had slept sitting up last night. I looked down and saw Draco sleeping on my shoulder. He still had that wheezing noise when he slept. I have yet to figure out why he was making that noise.  
>I slowly reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. He was so distanced lately. He hardly spoke three words a day to me now. Except this one day when he told he was to weak to carry on with a conversation so, I understood and never hassled him over it.<br>But the second my fingers touched him I became nervous. His temperature hadn't gone up in two weeks...I was pretty sure it had gone up now.  
>He stirred in his sleep before he opened his eyes and looked up at me.<br>"Hey." he whispered in a raspy voice.  
>"Hey, Draco. You feel ok?" I asked, knowing he wasn't feeling well but if he felt worse, he would tell me.<br>He shrugged and laid his head back down on my shoulder.  
>"Can I...can I take your temperature?" I asked looking down at his blond head.<br>"Yeah." He said while very slowly getting off of me and letting me off the bed and walk across the room to get the thermometer. I walked back towards him and sat beside him while I took his temperature. I placed it under his tongue and waited until it beeped.  
>Once it did I slowly took it out and read it. I sighed.<br>"104" I said aloud. His temperature had gone way up.  
>"Hermione..." he nearly whispered and I looked at him. His eyes held a feverish gaze and he was sweating awfully bad. "Yes?"<br>"Please, go have some time for yourself rather than stay locked up here with me."  
>"But...Draco?" I say.<br>"What? Granger has no where to go? Nothing to do?" He asks, a bit sarcasm in his tone. I playfully hit him and he smiles. Or tries to.  
>"Okay." I whisper and kiss his burning up forehead before I head for the doorway. Before I left I said, "If you need anything I'll be around." I say and leave the room before shutting it behind me.<br>Most of the day I hung out downstairs beside the fire and talked with Em all day.  
>"How is he?" She finally asked.<br>I shrugged and stared at the fire, "I don't know. He's worse. I don't get it Em it's like for two weeks he was getting better but now...it's getting worse again."  
>She rubbed my shoulder, "He'll be alright. I promise."<br>I blinked and I felt tears gush out of my eyes and roll down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying until my cheek was wet. I rolled my eyes and wiped away my salty tears.  
>"Emma I'm starting to think that this isn't a cold anymore. More like the flu."<br>She squinted her eyes and shook her head, "No...if it were the flu then he would be throwing up and stuff. He hasn't done that."  
>I nod, that's true. She has a point. A very good point.<br>That day I had read or reread, my favorite book. Or at least half of it. Watched it start snowing again. George was cooking and I sat at the table and drew on a piece of paper.  
>Finally we ate and Emmy said she would feed Draco tonight since I needed a break from playing nurse.<br>That night I was sent to bed about eight and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.  
>The next morning I slowly made my way down the hallway to Draco's room and slowly opened the door. He was still asleep so I let him be.<br>Once I was walking down the stairs I heard George and Emma whispering.  
>"You have a idea about what he has don't you?" I heard George whisper. I stopped where I was at and listened in on them<br>"I mean if you think about it. It makes sense. Doesn't it?" Emma whispered.  
>"It...it does." George said in defeat.<br>"Draco has pneumonia."  
>I covered my mouth. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Why? It all made sense now. The coughing, the wheezing noise, the fever, everything. If I had stuff in my hands, I was pretty sure I would have dropped it then, I turned around and stomped up the stairs.<br>I stopped outside his door and didn't hesitate I opened it, walked in and slammed it shut. Draco jumped in his sleep and looked tiredly at me. He rubbed his eyes and I stood there, crossed my arms over my chest and tried my hardest to control my breathing. He looked very confused about why I had abruptly woken him up.  
>"Hey...what's wrong? Is it-" He started to say but I interrupted him.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" I said it through clenched teeth and stared hard at him.  
>He played like he was confused and shook his head, "Hermione...I don't know what-"<br>"Oh cut the lying game you're playing. I'm not stupid." I hollered at him. I took my voice down and looked at my feet before I mumbled, "I should have known."  
>I looked back at him, my vision was becoming blurry and I knew my eyes were puffy red.<br>"Please...tell me the truth." I said, my voice quivering.  
>He knew I had figured it out so he slowly nodded his head and looked down at his hand resting on the bed still.<br>"When...did you run out of your potion?" I said, it was the one thing I wanted to know.  
>"The day we went to town. I took the last of it that morning."<br>I brought my hands up and covered my face. It had been over two weeks. Why had it taken me over two weeks to figure it out? Maybe I was stupid.  
>I hadn't heard him get out of bed but he had. He placed his hands over mine, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into his chest.<br>He was so warm, probably from his fever. He let me cry into his shoulder while he stroked my back and tried his hardest to calm me down.  
>I realized right then that he may not make it to the three week mark I needed.<br>This made me weep even harder. "I umm...owled my mom about an hour ago. She said she was going to come here since I was sick."  
>I nod my head and hold onto him tighter.<br>"Please stop crying..." He said. He pushed me back a little so I was forced to see his face.  
>"Hermione...we knew this day would come."<br>I reach up and wipe away my tears, "I know...but not this soon."  
>He shakes his head, "It's been months."<br>I continue to shake my head, "Draco Malfoy this isn't supposed to happen. It's...not fair."  
>He smiles, "Who ever said it was fair? I know it's not. I've always known it's not."<br>I sniffle, "But...you're only about twenty-four. You're not supposed to be sick like this. This is when you actually start to live your life."  
>"I know. Now come on." He says and puts his arm around me and heads out the door with me.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.  
>"You'll see." He says and walks me towards the office. He opens the door for me and we walk in together. He walks to the desk and looks through the draws for something. Once he starts to walk towards me he hands me a bronze key.<br>"You'll figure out what this is for, later. Keep up with it though." He says and leaves the room and heads back to his as I stare at the key he has handed me. The weird bronze Skelton key would be easy to keep up with.

(Okay so I'm sorry to the people who have sent me messages and a couple reviews asking if was planning on finishing. And my reason for not updating is that my computer crashed :( ya so it's still down and I typed this on my iPad. I emailed it to my friend and she uploaded it for me, so enjoy. And review and once again I'm sorry about the wait.) 


	16. Chapter 16 A Vanished Person

**Hey guess what…my computer works now! So my only excuse for not updating is pure laziness. ****J haha Thank You for reviews and many people who faved this story and a message I got, im glad people enjoy my writing (even though I think it is rubbish)**

Hermione POV

Mrs. Malfoy had showed up around noon the next day, with Harry of course. When they apperated I ran up and hugged Harry with all my might.

"Where's Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

I let go of Harry and looked at her, "Up the stairs and first door on the right." I said.

"Alright." She said and headed up the stairs to her son.

Once George and Em had heard the loud pop noise they ran out as well. Gorge and Harry exchanged a handshake and Emma only smiled at him.

George and Em said that they were cooking some fancy dinner that took hours to make, as well as a trip to town, so we didn't really see them much.

"So Hermione, what's happened? Narcissa wasn't very clear about it."

"Draco…uh is sick. Apparently he's been sick for years now but hasn't told many people. Anyway he's been keeping it under control with this ancient potion, but he ran out…so really…I guess…he's umm…." I couldn't bring myself to say that Draco might be dying, even though he was.

I hadn't realized I had started to cry until I felt a tear roll down my left cheek.

"What's causing it?" Harry asked.

"We think his Death Mark. It makes perfect sense with how he explained it to me."

"And how did he explain it to you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't entirely remember and I don't want to get you confused anymore."

"I can understand that, I supposed." Harry said while sliding his glasses back into place.

I probably spent the next hour or so explaining to Harry what my plan was to help Draco, how my potion would be ready by this time next week, how I needed desperately for Draco to make it till then.

Harry understood everything and said he would do anything to help, since that was just in his nature, to help people.

It was late at night when I saw Mrs. Malfoy again, she looked exhausted. I said that she may sleep in my room but she only rejected the room. Saying about how she wouldn't sleep tonight anyway. Her mother instinct was on and she was going to stay up and take care of her child.

That's all he was really…a child. A child who had been forced to grow up at the age of sixteen.

That night I didn't sleep either. I tossed and I turned, and tossed and turned. Over and over. Finally I got up and sat at my desk in my room. The book from my bookstore was in my room and I flipped to the saved page.

And read for anything to say that I may speed up the process of the potion to make it get done quicker.

But nothing.

I slammed the book shut and stared outside at the full moon. So bright and cheerful.

I sighed and went to my closet, where I had the potion, and looked at it. It was bubbling like it was supposed to and it looked ready…but it wasn't. Oh, how I wish it was.

A week…a full week.

I sighed and started to feel water go down my face. He wasn't going to make it a week, and I knew it.

But Slytherins always win, always. Because the have the right attitude to win, whether they cheat or not.

That's what Draco needed to do…cheat. But how do you cheat at a game like this? A game Draco didn't even seem to want to play.

I stared down at the potion and watched it. I hadn't meant to but the tears that were still on my face accidentally rolled down my face and landed into the cauldron.

"NO!" I thought, that just ruined the whole potion. The ingredients called for carolotta beans, Draco's hair, dragon blood, and 'true loves' blood. It did not call for tears of those who felt guilty.

But to late, the potion reacted to my tears. It almost did a whirlpool with them, mixing them together into the potion. Then…it poofed, as if it were ready to be used. I stared at it, my mouth open and couldn't help but think…was it done? Did that speed up the process?

I didn't care if it did anymore or not, I needed to get some to Draco.

Draco POV:

It was night…I knew that…but I no longer knew what day it was. My mom was here and she planned on taking care of me until she couldn't anymore. She wasn't in here anymore, actually I don't know where anyone is.

I was shivering, it was so cold in the room.

I felt a hand touch my forehead and I jumped. I opened my eyes just a bit and saw it was Granger. I closed my eyes again and continued to shiver.

"You fever has gone up." I barely heard her say.

"I'm so co-o-old." I said trying not to chatter my teeth together.

"I know…there's nothing I can do for you anymore…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I heard her say and I forced my eyes opened to look at her, she had been crying.

I was so sore…but I managed to bring my hand to her face and stroke her cheek.

"It's alright." I said and tried my hardest to smile at her.

She handed my a glass of something…and it wasn't water. I squinted my eyes at her as she handed it to me.

I wrapped my hand around it, and smelled it. It smelled awful.

"Ick, what is it?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, and I looked back up at her.

"Please just take it." She mumbled.

"You're not trying to kill me right?" I asked…somewhat joking. When she didn't answer me…I really started to think it was a poison, that she couldn't stand seeing me sick like this anymore and was going to speed up the process.

"Hermione…I'm not going to drink it until you tell me what it's for."

She didn't answer me for the longest time.

Her face was now in the shadows of my room and I couldn't see the emotion in her hazel brown eyes anymore.

"Just…trust me." She said in a dangerous whisper.

I did trust her, but I also knew she would want to put me out of my misery and would probably do anything to achieve that.

I cringed and slowly brought the glass up to my lips, I stopped and counted backwards from ten.

Once I reached zero I tilted the glass back and drank all of it. It was awful I gagged half of it back up and dropped the glass onto the floor, where it broke into millions of pieces.

It felt like my body was on fire, then I was cold, the way too hot again. My toes got a tingly feeling within them and soon that feeling crept up to my feet, and my legs and to my stomach, and it stopped once it reached my throat.

Then pain started to set in, first on my left forearm and it crept to my fingers and then went back up to the rest of my body. But I only stayed conscious until it reached my heart. Then my whole world went black, and I didn't feel anything anymore.

No pain, no relieve, nothing.

Hermione POV

Draco had reacted to the potion, but I would say it was a negative reaction. I was in a trance and I only stared at him once I saw his blue/gray eyes close. I couldn't bring myself to think I had just killed him, on accident.

'_You're not trying to kill me right?' _

His words kept ringing in my ears, I couldn't answer it because even if I wasn't trying to, he would probably die anyway.

Either from wrong potion, or his sickness. I had to take a chance, life is about taking chances not watching them go out the window.

If I hadn't of done that tonight then he would have probably been dead by morning anyway.

I guess I did kill him.

The rest of the night I sat on the living room couch in front of the burning fire, with my knees curled up to my chest and my arms around my knees.

Dawn came and soon everyone was waking up, but it was when I heard Mrs. Malfoy's cries that I began to weep myself. She had confirmed my thoughts, my nightmares, and my feelings.

Harry had rushed upstairs and soon figured out that Draco had died. I stayed away from Mrs. Malfoy, and Harry had stayed upstairs with her. Along with George and Emma.

I was alone downstairs. All alone.

'_Hermione…I'm not going to drink it until you tell me what it is for.'_

His last words…his very last words. And the last thing he had heard me say to trust me. And he did.

"Hermione?" I heard someone say, but I didn't turn to face them.

"Hermione?" They said again.

Harry walked around and stood in front of me, crouching down to my eye level.

"Narcissa is going to take Draco back home. Alright?"

I didn't respond, only nodded my head and blinked away my tears.

Harry kissed my forehead before he stood back up completely and walked away from me.

That night Emma had said we could camp out together in my room. When we went upstairs we passed Draco's old room.

The door was open and I could see into it, the bed was made up and it looked as if no one had been sleeping in it.

"Come on, Hermione." She said and she wrapped her arms around me, taking me to my room.

Draco was now a vanished person.


	17. Chapter 17 The Letter

The next morning I went into Draco's room to help straighten it back up. And I found a dark wooden chest, with a skeleton key lock on it. A thought popped into my head and I reached for the key in my pocket.

Sure enough it was a perfect fit and the chest opened. Inside was a piece of paper with my name neatly written on it.

I reached for it and leaned up against the bed, with my knees to my chest. I slowly opened the paper.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You reading this means one of two things. One, you are going through my stuff again. Please stop that, it is my boggling knowing you are in my room…going through my stuff. Or two…which I hope it is not this one. Two…I'm not around anymore. _

_But for this, lets hope it is one._

_But…odds are it isn't. Just listen, alright? I know this is hard for you, but know that you did help me. In more ways than one. I know Emmy told you about Mai. Yeah, she died in a car wreck. That's why I don't want to ride in cars, but you got me over that. We had broken up weeks before her death though. Yes, it still hurt me, but I realized she didn't want me to dwell on her death my entire life. And that is exactly what I want you to do. Hermione, it's not your fault. I promise._

_Another way you helped me was you made me realize that I didn't have to face this alone. I've been sick for years, really I have. My mother tried to help me when it first started, and yes…I let her help me, but eventually I stopped. I got tired of her pity and tears. But you helped me realize it is ok for me accept help from people. Thank you._

_My heart was empty, but when you started being nice to me, and showing stress over me I realized someone amazing was right in front of me. _

_I wish we could have had a chance. _

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Finally, someone has written a letter too you that is long…ish. Please, don't cry over this or me. It would break my heart._

I let out a croak and covered my mouth before tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't help but cry over this sweet letter.

The next day Harry had deemed it best that I go home. Sleep in my own bed, in my own room, away from everyone else.

I had promised I would go straight to bed once Harry left me alone in my apartment. But I didn't. Instead, I sat on the couch, where Draco sat before we left, and watched TV.

Eventually, I did fall asleep on the couch, with the TV still on. Morning slowly came around the corner and I got up and got ready to go to the bookstore. I needed to get out of the house, I hadn't realized it but I had been moping around my apartment for two weeks.

Time flies when you are not keeping track of it. Like when students go on summer break and no one keeps track of the time that has already been wasted.

I wore my green hoodie and capris.

I made my way down to the bookstore, not even realizing it was raining until I stepped outside and felt something wet hit my head.

I sighed and threw my hood over my head and slowly walked to the bookstore.

A good 20 minute walk in the rain….

When I walked in I saw Ginny wasn't working. Of course she wasn't, she was out of town with her previous death eater. Because she could keep hers alive.

I went behind the register and turned on the lights. I took my normal seat and waited for today to be over with.

Customers came in and out of the place, some happy to see I was back, some asking where I had been, some asked where everyone else was. Usually I didn't answer the location was but I smiled when people said that they announced they had missed me.

Slowly the day ticked on and before I knew it, it was eight o'clock. I went into the back room to turn off the radio when I heard the bell above the door ring.

I didn't holler we were closed, because we weren't close yet. So I stayed quiet and hid in the back.

I checked to see who it was, but all I saw a black cloak, covered with water. I rolled my eyes, it must be raining still.

I didn't stay in the back for too long, and eventually sat behind the counter again. I flipped through the new Quibbler, lots of amazing recipes I wanted to try one day.

_This just in, massive killings of previous death eaters has come to a stop, unexpectingly. _

I sighed and reached back into the room to turn off the radio.

A set of books were set on top of the counter by the person who wore the black cloak.

"I was for sure you would come visit me when you came home."

I looked up expecting to see someone who was going to say how much they had missed me, or how they were excited to have me back running the store. But no, what I saw was two gray/blue eyes looking at me.

I was at a lost for words and I stared at him.

Draco knew I was shocked but he continued to smile and laugh at my expression.

I was frozen. I couldn't blink, I couldn't move…shoot I couldn't even breathe.

"Dr…Dra…" I tried to say before I started to feel tears roll down my face.

"Draco." He said and did a cocky grin.

"I…I thought you…" I couldn't breathe. If I couldn't breathe, I couldn't make words.

He sighed and looked down at his arm before he placed it on the counter. He pulled up the sleeve on his left arm and I had expected to see his death mark there. But it wasn't.

"Seems your potion worked." He said as he smiled.

I reached down and touched where the tattoo had been. Yes, it was gone, but there was still a faint outline of where it had been. Guess that would always be there.

I looked back up into his eyes. They were shinning, I guess I had never noticed how gray his eyes actually were. Hardly any blue at all. And that smirk he always had was now a smile that I liked to see.

Before I knew what happened he reached over the counter and pulled me into him. His lips covering mine and my heart turning into a race horse. He slowly kissed me and I kissed him back with all my heart. All of my emotions going into this one kiss. And quicker than I thought our kiss became hungry and demanding.

Soon, he broke it apart, both of us panting, and he placed his forehead on mine.

"You saved my life, miss Hermione Granger. Thank you." He breathed.

I smiled and laughed, "Just don't get sick again."

He smiled, "I like that color on you."

**Alright, not the best ending but…it's a closer. My friend threatened to hurt me if I didn't finish this one…today. She scares me…haha (im only saying that because she'll read this).**

**But hope you liked it, not the ending you expected? Hope it was.**

**Sorry about the delay…been…busy I guess. Busy…and 110% lazy.**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

_Twenty-six_

It had been two years since Draco was better. Two very long, very happy years. Hermione and Draco had spent almost everyday together since the day in the bookstore.

After a year they finally had admitted to being together, she had even found out why many people at school called him the Slytherin Sex God. Even though Ginny had known the whole time-about the two of them- she had promised not to tell anyone. Ron had eventually accepted it and Harry accepted it after Draco and him went out for a guys night. Next morning…they were like best buddies.

Hermione never did find out what had happened between the two that night, but it was fun enough where they even had inside jokes.

Harry and Ginny had become married only a year ago, and Ron had decided he enjoyed the single life, many young people do until all of their friends are married.

It was Christmas time again and they were at the Potter's. Aka, Grimwald Place.

The Christmas tree was up and decorated with many moving and talkative ordainments. The normal Christmas feast was held in the long dining room. Everyone sat in the chairs and talked with everyone. Draco and Hermione, of course, sat beside each and holding hands underneath the table.

After supper Molly placed a self-cleaning charm on the dishes and joined everyone in the family room, where someone had started a fire.

Harry and Ginny sat down and leaned against the couch, Ron was looking underneath the tree for HIS presents, Draco laid on the couch with Hermione laying on the side of him, her hand on his stomach and her head on his chest…still happy to hear his beating heart, and everyone else standing around laughing and gossiping.

Finally, midnight came and it was no longer Christmas eve, but Christmas day.

The second the grandfather clock stroke midnight Ron tore open all his presents, that he already placed in a stack beside him.

Eventually, everyone opened all of their presents and very content about what they had been given from everyone.

Draco and Hermione had resumed to laying on the couch with each other's arms around each other.

But, Hermione was sad when he eventually sat up and looked at Hermione. He had one more present for her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and got down on the floor on one knee.

Everyone had, had their eyes on him and smiled and clapped when Hermione said yes and threw her arms around his neck, forcing him into a kiss.

_Thirty_

They had been happily married for four years of course through out the years they had, had their fights. But what married couple didn't fight?

But they were very happy when they found out they were soon about to add to their family. A little boy that they had decided to name Scorpious Draco Malfoy.

As well as Ginny and Harry were expecting another child. A girl named Lily Potter.

_Thirty-two_

An unexpected surprised the both of them, and excited Scorpious. Another addition to the family. A little girl who they decided to name Rose Jean Malfoy.

Ron finally found someone who he was happy to settle down with. Her name was Nicole.

_Thirty-five_

Ron and Nicole become proud parents to Drake Arthur Weasly. Harry and Hermione become proud godparents.

_Forty_

Narcissa becomes sick during the winter and dies a few after. Draco doesn't know how to handle his lose but Hermione helped him and he got through his lose.

_Fifty-four_

Scorpious came home one day after work at the Ministry and announced he was planning on marrying his long time girlfriend. Lily Potter.

The wedding was large and beautiful.

Hermione's father becomes sick and is sent to a nursing home where he had a stroke.

_Fifty-eight_

Draco gets sick in the winter and has to be taken to the hospital. He spends the night and gets better a week later. After arguing with the healers that he was in perfect health and said that he wouldn't be back, they allowed him to leave.

Just saying it was the beginning of the flu, but they had stopped it.

Rose comes home at Christmas and announces that she is engaged to someone she met in Italy. Draco cant help but remember his friend Blaze.

_Sixty-two_

Scorpious and Lily, both thirty, announce that they are having a baby girl and naming her Allison Star Malfoy. Alli for short.

Draco and Hermione didn't make it to the annual Christmas dinner that year at the Potter's.

Ron's wife, Nicole passes due to her frail health.

_Sixty-six_

Scorpious and Rose plan a Fortieth Anniversary for Draco and Hermione. It is a big party in which, Ginny and Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, Scorpious and Lily, Rose and Antonio, Drake and his wife, and Albus and his wide show up. And to Draco's surprise, and Blaze show up with their grandchildren.

The party doesn't end until past midnight.

_Seventy_

A very sad day when Ginny wakes to find Harry Potter passed.

_Seventy-two_

Lily and her brother Albus set up for both of their parents to be buried beside one another.

_Seventy-six_

Since Ginny and Harry Potter no longer hold the annual Christmas party, Scorpious and Rose picked up.

Draco and Hermione lay on the same couch they had laid on exactly fifty years ago, in the same position, as they watch their three grandchildren play with their friends grandchildren.

Draco Jr. asked his grandfather that night what that outline was on his forearm and Draco only said it was a memory.

_Seventy-eight_

Hermione had fallen asleep the previous night holding onto her husband, Draco. The held hands and she slept on his shoulder. Draco had been so weak again, much like he was many, many years ago.

Hermione didn't like to think of him being sick. But, undoubtfully he was very sick.

And Hermione's worst nightmare came true when she awoke and found no heartbeat within the chest of the man she loved.

The last thing Hermione had said to him was _I want to go dancing._

Draco had only smiled and laughed after he promised the next time he stood up he would dance with her.

_Eighty_

Draco Jr. is sent off for his first year at Hogwarts and is very happy to be like his father and grandfather and sorted into Slytherin. Where he instantly makes friends.

_Eighty-five_

Hermione opens her eyes and doesn't know where she is. She looked down at her old fragile hands, but is shocked to see that they aren't old.

She gasped and looked at her hands and arms, and happy to see she isn't wriggly.

A mirror appeared and she looked for her reflection and is shocked to see herself at the age of twenty. She reached up and touched her face. Not one wriggle.

Suddenly a face appears in the right side of the mirror, but all Hermione has to see is the bleach blonde hair and gray eyes to turn around.

He is young again as well. No white hair, somewhat…his hair has always been light, no wriggles, and no old spots.

He smiles at her and holds out his hand towards her. She smiled at him in return, and took his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the whole world.

But…in her world it was.

He placed his right hand on her hip and his left hand in her hand, while she placed her hand on his shoulder and in the palm of his hand.

"Told you I would dance with you." Draco said, sounding like his younger self.

Hermione smiled as they had already started to sway back and forth.

**Alright…I know I said that the last chapter was the 'last' chapter, but…Epilogue doesn't really count as a chapter…does it? **

**Anyway, if it weren't for:**

**I M Sterling, I wouldn't have written this, but…they talked me into it. Lol **

**But yeah…that's it. And for the record, I appreciate the few messages (and reviews) that say my writing is good, being only in High School, it makes me happy to know people actually read my words. And enjoy them!**

**So, thank you everyone. **


End file.
